


Against the Dying of the Light

by SuperSecretSquirrel (PeregrineDubh)



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineDubh/pseuds/SuperSecretSquirrel
Summary: The world thought the Aetheri were extinct, slaughtered 2000 years before in a systematic genocide. Agent Kandomere tracks a new magic user through the streets of Los Angeles, and discovers three things.1. Aetheri are not extinct.2. They have come out of hiding to help in preventing the resurrection of the Dark Lord.3. The Aetheri Warrior sent to Los Angeles is an antisocial, obstinate pain in his gluteus maximus.





	1. Dissociation

**Author's Note:**

> Story utilizes a character race created for a roleplaying group and the world of Bright. Slow burn relationship.  
> Trigger warnings for character with PTSD and associated mental health issues, and mentions of past torture/abuse.  
> Author owns nothing but the original characters.

****Los Angeles - 2014

 

Rowen wasn’t sure how long it had been since she had gotten into the cab from the conference hotel to the airport. All she remembered was the rear passenger door opening, the snap of a taser, and an explosion of pain in her head. When she had come to there was a cold weight around her neck and everything was hazy. She felt scooped out and hollow as though parts of her were missing. It had taken her a long moment to understand why. She was disconnected from the flow of magic, her own and the wild magic around her, and she had realized distantly that the weight around her neck was a ward collar.  She had just barely registered the sound of a door opening, and an elvish face in front of her own before the pain began. After that everything blurred together. It was all one jumbled mess of agony, emptiness, and a growing seed of anger.

She hadn’t tried not to scream. She hadn’t bothered with that. Of course it didn’t matter now. Her voice was gone, leaving a raw ache in its place. The world was wrapped in a soft grey fog, streaked with the poisonous yellow of pain, and swirled with anger in deep scarlet.  Rowen vaguely wondered if this was what it felt like to be dying. Perhaps she should have been afraid, but she had never been good at feeling fear. She was a Warrior and fear only made her mad. The hands and the face were back, dragging her up off the floor, and throwing her down on a hard, cold surface. Her shoulders protested as her weight came down on her cuffed arms, but it was a tiny drop of discomfort in the ocean of pain she drifted upon.  

The face was back, ice blue eyes too close to her own, as the owner leaned over her prone body. Dark hair brushed her cheek as he leaned closer. Fingers caressed her face in a sick parody of affection. The red swirls of anger deepened to the bruised purple red of rage. Her neck was burning, fresh agony streaking through her, and her Berserker woke. The rage became a living thing, rising through the fog like an unseen colossus, sweeping aside everything but the cold homicidal fury. She would kill them all. She struck snake quick, sharp teeth and fangs sinking into his flesh just below the hinge of his jaw. Grip tight, tighter, a back and forth motion of the head, like a terrier worrying a rat. He jerked away, her upper body coming up with him, blood gushing hot over her face and chest as he finally managed to pull away. The raging monster in her head howled in glee, as the ward spell broke and power flooded the emptiness inside her with the sensation of a thousand shards of glass. The cuffs at her wrists shattered, and the power burst free of her skin, ripping the bleeding elf apart as it exploded outward.

She rolled off the table, going to her knees for a moment before staggering to her feet. There were others nearby. Her power lashed out and bodies exploded, spraying across the walls in a scarlet mist. 

There were stairs, more power and bodies atomized into a crimson shower. There was a picture on the wall above a desk, dark sapphire blue water under a turbulent cloudy sky. The color resonated in her mind, plucking chords of emotion that cut through the Berserker haze. The echo of safety and affection drew Rowen back from the comfortable fog where she’d been floating. Safe. Blue was safe. If she could get to Blue she would be safe.  She found a simple flip phone a few desks away, as she reeled towards the exit. Her fingers punched in a number. The night air was cold on her skin as she lurched up the street. She had to get as far away as possible. The phone rang through, and a voice answered, but she couldn’t reply. 

“Rowen?” Blue. Safety. “Rowen! We’re coming Rowen! Just hold on. Please, just hold on.”   The ground was hard under her knees. She was so cold, so tired. She just wanted to go home.


	2. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kandomere has a close encounter of the magical kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aetheri race was created as a character race for a roleplaying group. 
> 
> Author owns nothing as usual.

Los Angeles - 2018

The MTF agents had been ambushed. After decades in the field, chasing rogue Brights, and hunting down Inferni, it was a trio of Brezzik mercenaries with a high powered rifles that laid him out. Kandomere knew he was dying, poisoned by magic tainted bullets and bleeding out. When the woman came out of the darkness he was sure she was there to finish what the sniper had started. She appeared to be a human woman, with a face that was striking rather than pretty and short spiky black hair. She knelt for a short time beside his red haired human partner, laying a gentle hand on Montehugh’s chest, before rising and continuing to his side. She moved like a predator, all power and grace. There she knelt again and once again reached out. As she did he could see a faint glow suffusing her palm, green with streaks of gold, like sunlight through a forest canopy and a core of purple in the center.

“What?” He gasped the word.  He had never seen anything like the power reaching towards him. Perhaps she wasn’t human after all.

“Shh… this is going to hurt. Save your strength.” Rowen laid her hand on the elf’s chest. He was good looking, not quite as willowy as most elves, but lean and muscular. His body was cooler than it should be to her touch. That wasn’t good. She drew more power to feed the talent she was borrowing through her bond with her Healer. The glow from her hand grew brighter, and it was echoed by a matching glow from her peridot eyes.

Kandomere could only lie helpless beneath her hand as warmth spread from her touch to become a fire in his veins. The pain was excruciating. It built and built until suddenly it stopped.  The creeping chill of the poison and the weakness that came with rapid blood loss were gone. He felt strong and whole again. “There. That should do it.” She brushed his hair out of his face with her no longer glowing fingers. She smelled alluringly of the woods and wild growing things, a scent reminiscent of oak moss and ferns. “You won’t be able to move for a few moments, but you and your partner will be safe. Your backup should nearly be here.”

“Not a Bright,” he forced the words past lips that didn’t want to respond. The only magic users he knew that could access that much power were the Brights but they had to have a channel of some kind for it to really use the full extent of their power. The words of a Shield of Light suspect they had taken in a few days before came to mind. _“The Aetheri are coming forth from the shadows, to walk among us again, bringing power and hope in their hands.”_ He had ignored the man, because Aetheri no longer existed.

“Nope.” She shook her head. She had to give him points for persistence. Recently half dead, temporarily paralyzed and he was _still_ trying to question her.

“Extinct.” Her kind was gone, extinct for two thousand years and more, their power making them the first targets of the Dark Lord. He tried to touch her mind with his telepathy and met with a blank space where her thoughts should be. It was like knocking on a wall.

Her only response was a smile as she rose. “Be more careful, elf. You are still needed in the world.” She turned away, heading back into the night. She had more to do tonight but her work at this particular location was done.

He tried to get up, and found his limbs would do no more than twitch. He had to stop her before she left. She couldn’t be allowed to disappear back into the darkness. He needed to know if she really was the Aetheri she appeared to be.

The crescendo of a siren and the squealing of tires as the promised backup arrived distracted him for a moment, and when he looked back she was gone.   A crackle, a thump and a curse turned his eyes away from the trees into which he was sure she had disappeared, and he found the first of the responders sitting somewhat dazed on the ground.  A second reached out a tentative hand towards him, jerking it back when that hand encountered an invisible barrier that spat and crackled with electricity upon contact. It wasn’t like any spell barrier he had ever seen, but before his men could even begin to try and figure out how to get through there was a sense of pressure releasing and the barrier came down. At the same time, his body was suddenly his own again, and he could move.  He rolled to his feet, striding across the street to the trees lining the edge of the neighborhood. She was gone as though she’d never come. The wind whispering among the leaves was the only sound, the only trace of her presence the faint scent of a forest fading on the breeze.

 

* * *

 

In the next three weeks he spent time reviewing the lore surrounding the Aetheri.  The histories and stories said that they had been similar to humans in appearance though their unusual hair and eye colors were distinguishable upon close inspection, as was the presence of sharply pointed cuspids in the place of the blunted more incisiform canines of a human.  They were also said to be powerful magic users, who could tap all the power of a Bright without any of the trappings. Where a Bright required a wand, spell words, or artifacts to channel the power, an Aetheri could channel the same power straight through their bodies with only a thought. Every story painted them as powerful  warriors who fought for the greater good, fierce and faithful, but every story also ended the same way, in fire and blood and the genocide against their kind. If she was an Aetheri, she was an incredibly rare creature, and could be an invaluable asset to their operations against the Inferni, or an unbelievably dangerous rogue player. He wasn’t yet sure which.

During those weeks there were several incidents that could have involved his possible Aetheri, but by the time the MTF arrived the ambulatory participants were long gone.  He had, however, taken more Inferni and their allies into custody in those three weeks than he usually was able to do in three months. All of them unconscious but alive. She hadn’t killed anyone.

One night they got there before the fight was over, and he saw her again on the tenth floor of a parking garage, standing opposite a Inferni assassin. Her hands blazed with green and gold energy as she captured the etheric force being hurled her direction by the magically imbued artifact that the Inferni wielded.  A second blaze of green and gold painted her shoulder. After a moment he realized it was blood, shining with the force that blazed through her body. Even as he and his team emerged from their vehicles she gave a twist of her wrists, and a shoving motion with her hands. The magic roared back at its wielder, blasting the Inferni across the parking garage to collapse unconscious.

“Don’t move!” Montehugh bellowed the command at her. Rowen turned to look at them, the blaze of green and gold fading from her hands. She knew her nose was bleeding from the strain of collecting and redirecting the magic that had been sent her way.  She really just wanted to sit down for a minute, and let the dizziness pass before she tried to find a safe place to rest. Instead she offered the handsome elf, and his burly partner a cheeky wave, and a tiny gesture of her hand that pulled shadows around herself like a cloak of ink, concealing her from them entirely.

“Hold your fire!” Kandomere was moving even as he yelled at his team, chasing her not by sight, but by the scent of green growing things.  She was quick, but he was faster. As they emerged from the absolute darkness he lunged forward and caught her by the uninjured arm, just as she leapt over the barrier at the edge of the garage.  The barrier hit him at the waist, their combined momentum carrying him over.

“Son of a bitch!” Rowen’s heart slammed in her chest as she realized that the elf had followed her, not just into the blackness, but over the edge of the garage as well. She wasn’t sure she had enough energy left to stop them both but she couldn’t let him fall. That would pretty much defeat the purpose of saving him in the first place. She twisted in his grip to throw her free arm around him, grimacing as the motion lanced pain through her wounded shoulder. She was close enough that she was probably bleeding on his very expensive suit. She was definitely close enough to smell the dark spicy scent of him as she called on her abilities to slow their fall.  

Slowing both of them drained her, especially after using so much energy already this evening. They touched down at ground level as lightly as a feather, and she staggered, slumping momentarily against him before shoving herself back as far as she could. The trickle of blood from her nose had increased but she ignored it in favor of facing off with the elf.

Kandomere found himself instinctively supporting the woman as she swayed on her feet. It was ridiculous, all things considered, but she didn’t feel like a threat. An annoyance perhaps, and a mystery certainly, but not a threat.

“Don’t…” She shook her head before he could open his mouth. “I can’t let you take me into custody. People like me tend to disappear behind locked doors once we take a ride in a government transport, and I have more to do.  Don’t make me knock you on your ass.” She had just enough oomph left to do that, but it was almost as likely to knock her on her ass as well. Given that she currently had no place to stay thanks to the Inferni and their minions, the drain on her energy could be a real problem, until she could find somewhere safe to recharge.

“I have questions.” He tightened his grip on her arm. He owed her a debt for saving his life, but he needed answers.

She snorted. “The answer is 42….” At his unimpressed look she rolled her eyes. “Meet me in Escobar Park just before dawn, at the fountain on the promenade, and I will answer what I can. But I cannot allow you to take me in.” She tried to pull away from him, wishing she was at full strength, and sighed when he refused to let go. “Oh for fox sake…. I warned you.”

There was a flash of green and gold, and he was sitting dazed on the ground as she fled again, half-staggering down an alley and out of sight.  By the time he could make his way to his feet, his team was rushing out of the parking garage to join him.

“What was that, Boss?” Montehugh looked seriously concerned.

“That… may have been an Aetheri.” Kandomere’s head pounded as he stared in the direction she’d disappeared. He was almost certain that she was indeed what she seemed to be. He had never heard of a Bright manipulating that much magical energy without a channel of some kind.  Only the Aetheri of legend had ever been able to call and manipulate magic as naturally and easily as breathing.

Montehugh snorted. “Motherfucking fairy tales.  Aetheri don’t exist. They’re extinct.”

“So history tells us, but it appears history was wrong.”


	3. Rising with the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s the second time tonight you’ve assaulted a federal officer.”

It was nearly dawn when he made his way to the remote park near the edge of the city. He parked his vehicle near the entrance to the promenade, jumping the low gate at the entrance to the brickwork path and moving up the hill. He didn’t know if she would even be there considering that he hadn’t let her go as she’d asked, but he was going to find out.  The fountain was midway along the promenade, nestled into side of the forested hill at the highest point of the path. He could hear the tinkling of the water as it cascaded down the structure as he got closer, and his keen sense of smell caught the faintest hint of the tantalizing arboreal scent associated with his mystery Aetheri.

When the fountain came into sight, though, she was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t say where she came from, but as he came to a halt beside the fountain she was suddenly there, several feet away.

“I promised to answer so ask your questions.”  She knew if she looked as tired and worn as she felt she must be a sight. By the time she had gotten to the fountain she’d had just enough energy left to conceal her presence from sight, slumping under a tree beside the path to wait for the elf, and the dawn. She was so drained that she couldn’t even pull power from the nearest wild magic wellspring, and unfortunately being part of a fully bonded Triad with a Seer and a Healer only meant sharing some of their gifts, not sharing their energy. She could heal herself, but she would need the power boost of dawn to do that.

“Who are you?” Kandomere opened with one of the most obvious questions.

“My name is Rowen, with an e, not an a. I wasn’t named after the tree.” She responded. “And you are Kandomere. Special Agent in charge of the local branch of the Magic Task Force, or so my Seer and sources tell me.” Her lips quirked up slightly. Her Seer had done his research before sending her out into the field the first night. “Now that we’ve gotten the introductions out of the way, ask what you truly wish to know.”

“Are you an Aetheri?” He started with the most obvious question.

Rowen nodded. “Give the elf a Kewpie doll, he got it first try.”

“How!? Your kind is extinct… slaughtered by the Dark Lord more than two thousand years ago.” He instinctively shifted towards her. In reaction she surged away, putting more distance between them.

“We were very nearly extinct, yes, but there were still some who escaped the genocide. By staying carefully hidden and being very careful to avoid inbreeding we managed to continue our species.”

He nodded slowly. That would explain why the world still believed they were extinct. The level of paranoia and caution required had to have left an indelible mark on any Aetheri left after the purge. “How many Aetheri are there today?”

Rowen’s face hardened. “None of your business, elf. I know full well how you and your agency view magic. It’s something to contain, to leash, to destroy if it won’t come to heel for you..” She shook her head. “If you want to hunt us you’ll have to do it the hard way. I won’t make it easier for you.”

And there was that indelible mark showing. He could understand that reasoning, but it also raised another question. “So why come forward now?”

“Our Seers say that some of us are needed. We go where they tell us to go.” She shrugged, and suddenly he could smell fresh blood.  

“You’re still injured.” He stepped towards her, pulling up short when she stepped back in turn, one hand coming up to ward him off. “You need medical attention.”

“I will be fine.” Rowen shook her head.  As weakened as she was, she felt it was prudent to keep her distance from the elf if she could.  They weren’t exactly on the same side, and the fact that he was too attractive and charming by half only made him more dangerous. It would be easy to forget that she shouldn’t trust him. He was a federal agent, and special people and the government didn’t really have a long and storied history of beneficial cooperation. She knew what it was like to be held against her will. She wasn’t giving him the chance to refresh that experience.  “Finish asking your questions, or go away.”

“Why did you save my life? What are your intentions here?” He didn’t like that she had not sought out medical care., but he didn’t imagine that there were many places she could go for that sort of thing.

“I was told that you were important, and that I needed to be on that street that night. When I saw you fall, I knew why I was there. Regarding my intentions, I am here to help hold back what is coming. The Inferni intend to resurrect the Dark Lord, and unleash him upon the world again. I’m here to help prevent that if I can.”

“By playing at being a vigilante superhero and placing yourself in harms way.” Kandomere frowned. Not only would the Inferni be trying to kill or capture her, but all the various factions and gangs would be salivating at the prospect of getting their hands on her.  It would take incredibly brutal methods to hold and break such a powerful creature, but he didn’t doubt they would be willing to make that effort.

“If that’s what I need to do yeah.” It wasn’t a role she would have ever seen for herself, but sometimes life slid sideways like that. “My Seer tells me where to be and when, and I go to do the best I can with the gifts I have at hand.”  The first rays of the sun began to peek through the gap in the trees that made the view from the fountain so spectacular, and she gasped slightly, tensing. She needed the dawn, and the power it would provide. The downside was that it was going to hurt when it came, and she was going to be useless after. Despite the debt the elf owed her, she did not trust him not to take advantage of her impairment by arresting her. She was, after all by legal standards a dangerous rogue magic user. “It’s time for us both to leave. If you have more questions, return two nights from now, once the park closes. I will come and answer them then.” Rowen began backing away from the elf. She needed some distance between them before she pulled her disappearing act. Her Seer said that the elf was an honorable person, but she wasn’t sure how far that would carry her. She wasn’t sure if she could trust him yet.

Kandomere heard her gasp, and noted the sudden tension in her frame as she began to back away from him. _The rising sun restored them._ A snippet of a history book he’d read during his research drifted through his mind at her words. He should use the opportunity to take her into custody.  She was incredibly dangerous, and it was his job to contain dangerous magic. On the other hand she had saved his life, and to be practical about it he didn’t know enough about an Aetheri to know how, or if, they could safely hold something like her. But this was probably his one chance to find out. If she recovered her power he wasn’t entirely sure that taking her into custody would be possible.  He stepped forward, matching her retreat with his advance. “Let me help you.”

“Not a chance. I don’t….” He was sure the last words of her sentence were trust and you, but the rising light caught her, drawing her muscles taut.  Her body bowed, arms flinging wide, and that green and gold glow began to suffuse her skin. The force drew her head back, and pulled her up onto her toes until her whole frame scribed a crescent in the air.  Her mouth opened in a silent scream, revealing sharp teeth, and the Aetheri’s petite fangs where a human’s blunted canines would be. The green and gold brightened to a blaze, as she hung, suspended in the power crackling around her. The effect continued as the sun crept above the horizon, but as the last bit of the orb cleared the distant skyline, it cut off as abruptly as it had begun.

As though she were a puppet whose strings had been cut Rowen collapsed, and only Kandomere’s elvish reflexes kept her from hitting the ground hard.  Her body was limp and solid in his arms as he lunged forward and caught her, going to his knees with her cradled against him. The bright, soft light of the new day let him examine her clearly for the first time.  She was almost his height, perhaps 5’7” and had the kind of leanly muscular build that indicated an active lifestyle. Her face was angular and beyond exhausted, with heavy dark circles around her eyes. In the light of day her hair wasn’t just black, but rather black at the roots with iridescent indigo blue ends.  He was unsurprised to find her attractive. He had always been drawn to powerful, unusual women. He freed a hand and moved it to the injured shoulder, pushing the ripped and blood soaked fabric of her sleeve aside, to reveal nothing left but a pink, puckered scar where something had torn her skin asunder. The wild forest scent, which reminded him of oakmoss and ferns, was stronger where her blood soaked the cloth, and he realized suddenly that the aroma wasn’t a perfume. It was the scent of the Aetheri herself.  He filed that tidbit of knowledge away for future reference. It might be useful in some way.

Rowen expected to be lying on the ground when she opened her eyes, but she wasn’t. She was being cradled against a warm solid chest that smelled wonderfully of winter spices. Blue-grey hair brushed her cheek, as the elf looked down at her. She should have felt trapped, but the strength of his arms around her was instinctively comforting.  He was dangerous, but at that moment she felt safer than she had in weeks. She couldn’t let herself linger in that feeling though, and every inch of her body hurt as she tried to push herself upright and away from the elf. “Let go.”

“No.” Kandomere refused to release the woman in his arms though he knew he was likely to get knocked on his ass again. Her shove was much weaker than he would have expected, and he guessed she was at the end of her reserves, even with the sunrise power boost. “You are exhausted, and suffering from blood loss. When was the last time you got some rest or ate? Do you even have anywhere you feel safe to sleep?” Her mind was blocked to his telepathy, but he might be able to tell if she was being truthful if he touched her skin. With that in consideration he slid his hand until he was holding her around the shoulder without the barrier of her sleeve between them.

“I’ll be fine.” Rowen tried again to shove away from the man holding her. “I have a place to rest, and I’ll eat when I get there.”

“You’re lying.” He shook his head. He could at least tell that she was not being truthful with him.

Rowen glanced at his hand on her shoulder, realizing for the first time that he was touching her skin. “You elven mind trick using asshole.”  She scowled at him, and this time when she went to push away from him, she planted her elbow hard in his solar plexus and shoved. His breath wheezed out of his lungs as she rolled out of his arms. She staggered to her feet as he tried to get it back.

“That’s the second time tonight you’ve assaulted a federal officer.” He got to his feet, rubbing his chest. He was glad she wasn’t at full strength.

“That’s the second time tonight a federal officer has assaulted me. If he’d keep his hands to himself I wouldn’t have to respond in kind.” Rowen frowned at the elf.  She’d gotten out of his arms, but she wasn’t really sure what to do now. She took two steps back and the world spun. “Oh shit.” The elf’s arms came around her again, preventing the fall she was about to take.

“Matris futuor. “ She tried to shove away from him once more. “Piss off already before I wallop you again.”

Kandomere found himself amused at the grumpiness in Rowen’s voice, even as he came to a decision. He shifted his hold on her and scooped her into his arms. “You’re coming home with me. You can rest there. I won’t try to take you into custody at this time, but we will talk further once you’ve slept and eaten.” He gave her a tiny smile, showing just a hint of sharp teeth. “Or you can knock me on my ass and try to stagger off again.”

Rowen considered doing just that but she knew she wasn’t likely to get far. It had been almost a week of running, fighting, hiding and sleeping in tiny increments since the Inferni had found where she was staying and torched the hotel, and her body was almost giving out. She desperately needed sleep, and food. Outside of her Seer and her sources, there was no one she could trust, and she wouldn’t take the danger to any of their doors. They weren't directly in this fight yet and she was going to keep it that way for as long as possible. Going home with the attractive elf was dangerous in so many ways, but at least he was already in the middle of the battle. “Give me your sworn word, on your life and all you hold dear.”  His sworn word would carry weight, not as much as it would for an Aetheri but enough of it. “You will not try to take me into custody while I recover my strength as your guest.”

“I give you my sworn word, on my life and all I hold dear, that I will not try to take you into custody while you rest and regain your strength as my guest.”  Kandomere nodded. The lore books had addressed the power of sworn words for Aetheri, and if it was what was required to begin to build her trust he was willing.

“Alright. I accept your offer…. but break your word, and I’ll zap you where it hurts worst.” She glared at him. “And I am not a damsel in distress so we can dispense with the bridal carry. I can walk, you know.”

“I seriously doubt that right now.” Kandomere chuckled. She was certainly feisty. “And I’m not giving you the opportunity to pull your disappearing trick again.”  

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and he thought for a second that she was going to zap him and take her chances, but she sighed and let herself relax in his arms after a moment.

The walk back to the car took no time at all, and soon he was helping her into the passenger seat. He could tell as he drove that the Aetheri was exhausted, and beginning to lose the battle with sleep by the time they reached his loft. He pulled into the parking garage, and got out of the car. He circled around to open her door, but she got it open before he could.

“Don’t even think about it.” Rowen glared up at him again, unbuckling her seat belt and swinging her legs out of the car. “You are not carrying me in public.”

Kandomere raised an eyebrow but he stepped back from the car. “As you wish.” He offered her a hand up from the car, and then tucked that hand into the crook of his arm.  

The elevator ride to his flat was made in silence, and if Rowen leaned a bit more on his assistance than she would have liked neither of them mentioned it.  His loft was mostly open space, illuminated by floor to ceiling windows, with the kitchen, and living areas occupying a wide space between two enclosed bedrooms.

“This is the guest bedroom. The bathroom is through that door, and there should be towels and toiletries on the shelves. I’ll bring you a clean shirt, and see if I can find anything else suitable.” Kandomere released her arm. “Do you have any dietary requirements or allergies of which I should be aware?”

Rowen shook her head. “No.  No allergies. I’m not fond of fish or liver, but otherwise I’m pretty omnivorous.” She moved away from Kandomere headed towards the bathroom. A hot shower sounded wonderful at that moment.

As the Aetheri disappeared into the bathroom, Kandomere turned and walked to his own bedroom. He draped his suit jacket across his bed to be hung and turned to his closet. He found one of his plain white undershirts, and a clean pair of shorts that he had once worn for training. They’d be large on her, but the shorts had a drawstring that should make up the difference.  Returning to the guest bedroom he set the clothing on the bed, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Moving to the kitchen he opened the refrigerator to see what he might have to offer his guest.

The shower felt as wonderful as it had sounded. The hot water beat down on her skin, washing away the sweat, dirt and blood, as well as loosening muscles drawn tight by fatigue and pain.  As good as it felt, she didn’t linger, washing off and then shutting the water down. The towel she pulled from the shelf and dried off with was ridiculously large and plush. She poked her head out of the bathroom to see the empty bedroom and the clothes folded on the bed. Before she could move across the room a whisper of chiming brought her attention to the stone around her neck, which swirled with blue and crimson light. Her Seer was calling her. She wrapped her fist around the stone and closed her eyes, listening to the voice that echoed in her mind. “Yes. I’ll be there.”

She pulled her underclothes and black jeans on again, and picked up her tactical boots to carry them with her to the bedroom. She picked up the elf’s shirt and slid the soft white cloth over her head. She was going to have to steal the shirt, to replace her ruined one.  As she began to lace up her first boot a soft knock preceded Kandomere as he came into the room.

“What are you doing?” Kandomere demanded. Rowen could easily see how the elf could be intimidating when annoyed.

“I have to go. I’m sorry.” She shoved her foot into her second boot and began lacing it up. “I have somewhere I have to be.”

“Yes, you do; in bed. You are in no condition to go anywhere right now.” The elf stepped closer, looming over her.

“Believe me, if I had my way, I’d be collapsing into this lovely bed and not moving for an extended period, but I don’t.  My Seer called and I must answer.” Rowen stood, which put Kandomere well into her personal space.

“Stubborn Aetheri.” He did not back away, but stayed planted firmly in front of her. Her sheer bloody minded focus was as impressive as it was annoying.

“Good morning, my name is Kettle, and you must be Pot.” Rowan had to suppress the urge to zap him. There were only about three inches difference in their heights, but he was still looming at her. He loomed very, very well. She hated it when people tried to intimidate her with their physical presence. “Now, if you don’t mind… someone important is going to die if I don’t get a move on, so please, get out of my way.”

Kandomere stared at her for a long moment before stepping back. “Very well. I’ll get my coat.” He knew she wouldn’t hesitate to knock him flat if he tried to keep her from what she needed to do, but he was not about to let her out of his sight.

“You’ll what?” Rowen blinked at him. Of all the possible responses, that was not one she had expected.

“If you must go, then we will go. And once we are done saving this important person, you will return and you will rest.” The last was said over his shoulder as he strode to the bedroom door. “Shall we?”

“This is something I have to do alone. You can’t come with me, Kandomere.” Rowen followed him.

Kandomere turned to face her. “Yes, Rowen, I can and I will. We can fight about it if you’d like, and I will do my utmost to take you into custody. Or you can allow me to accompany you, and we can continue with our truce for now.”

The woman frowned at him and then sighed. “Damn it.” She stepped forward quickly, her hand coming up to touch his chest before he could react.

He again found himself on the ground after a green and gold flash, this time stretched full length on the hardwood. His body wasn’t responding again but he was muzzily aware of Rowen kneeling next to him. “I am _so sorry_ , Kandomere, but you cannot come with me, and I don’t have the time to argue with you.”   She brushed glowing fingers across his forehead; wishing circumstances were other than they were. The last thing she wanted to do was break their pact.  “The paralysis will clear in a few minutes, and you won’t have a reaction headache this time. Thank you for the offer of a place to rest. I’m sorry I had to end our agreement this way.”

Rowen rose from the elf’s side and headed to the door. She didn’t like betraying what trust he’d placed in her.  She knew there was the possibility he would consider her his enemy for it, but it was necessary. If he were with her the person she needed to save would never trust her.

* * *

 

Knowing what he knew, Kandomere had no trouble determining which police call was actually the Aetheri’s work.  She had told the truth. His paralysis had worn off after three or four minutes, and he had honestly felt refreshed and renewed from whatever she had done to prevent the reaction headache.  It didn’t make him any less angry with her. This time when he found her, he was taking her into custody, and they were going to have an extended and very pointed conversation on the inappropriateness of zapping a federal officer, especially one who had offered you the protection of his home.

By the time he arrived at the scene, just seconds after the police arrived, there was nothing but scorch marks on the walls and an unconscious Inferni lying in the middle of the alley.  The wild scent of her lingered though, and he was certain she could not have gone far. She had been at the end of her strength in his flat, and she had to be even worse off now.

“Search the neighborhood. The Aetheri is nearby. Do not shoot her.” He handed a still photo taken from the parking garage security cameras to the police.

He was right in that she hadn’t gone far, but they were not the first to find her.  The narrow alley was still shadowed at this time of morning and presented the perfect place for a robbery, and whatever else the orc who had decided to take advantage of the Aetheri’s weakened state intended.  The sight of the woman, pinned to the alley wall by a hand around her neck, only increased Kandomere’s anger. Before he could act, the now familiar green and gold energy flashed and the orc was hurled across the alley to slam into the wall and crumple unmoving to the ground.

Rowen slid to the ground limply, landing on her hands and knees as she gasped for air. Her surroundings blurred and swam around her and somewhere she distantly heard a voice yelling.

“Stay right there! Don’t move!” Montehugh’s bellow finally penetrated the fog of exhaustion and Rowen lifted her head to look at him. “Put your hands on your head!”

Rowen levered herself into a kneeling position, listing against the wall as she laced her fingers atop her head.  She was vaguely aware of rough hands yanking her arms behind her back and securing them with handcuffs, before she was yanked to her feet. The movement caused her head to swim, and throb in time with her heartbeat.

“Be gentle with her.” Kandomere stepped close. “She’s in no shape to resist.”   He was still angry with her, but now that they were face to face, he found he was worried as well.  The dark circles around her eyes were nearly black, and she looked frailer somehow, as though her body was consuming itself for the power she had been using. The marks of the orc’s fingers were livid around her neck.  “We are going to have a very long talk…”

Rowen blinked owlishly at him, finally focusing on his pale eyes.  “Oh joy…” She rasped. It was so strange. He was falling down a long tunnel, or maybe she was the one falling.

The agent holding the Aetheri’s arm was the only reason that Rowen didn’t hit the ground again, as she collapsed into unconsciousness.  The man caught her awkwardly and then flinched as Kandomere growled. “Get her to the secure medical facility.”


	4. Et caballum tuum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t give me that look. I’m not some fairytale heroine. I just have a shit sense of self-preservation, and my fight-or-flight response came without the flight component installed.”

Rowen groaned as she woke again. Her body felt like she’d been hit by a car.  She shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position. The motion was pulled up short, by the restraints on her wrists. Her heart slammed in her chest and memory twisted her gut. She shot straight up in bed, the restraints disintegrating in a shower of green and gold sparks. She might have rolled all the way out of bed, if her head hadn’t spun with nausea.  

A chair scraped and Kandomere rose to stand at the foot of her bed.  “Miss Forbes!”

“Trash....” Rowen gasped. She was going to throw up. Luckily, Kandomere correctly interpreted her request, and scooped up the can to shove it into her suddenly free hands.

Rowen retched into the receptacle, emptying what little bile she had in her stomach and then dry heaving until the nausea eased. She folded her arms across the trash can and rested her head on them.

“Feel better?”  Kandomere was alone; having made sure Montehugh was elsewhere, and having foregone the usual guards who would have accompanied him. He had the feeling that the human’s abrasive, aggressive demeanor would be counterproductive, and he was uncertain how Rowen would react to the implied threat of the guards.  It didn’t help that even after taking the Aetheri into custody they knew next to nothing about her. Her driver’s license, naming her as Rowen Forbes, from San Antonio, Texas, was a fake, and her prints were not on file.

“For a definition of the word, yes.” Rowen’s throat was so dry that her voice came out as a croak. “How long was I out?”

“About twenty four hours. I had you moved to the east wing, into an area with windows. You made quite the light show this morning.” Kandomere moved the trashcan to the side of the bed, and retrieved a cup of water from a table nearby. He held the cup out to her, and she took it with a small nod of thanks.

“So… what now?”  Rowen was still tired. Her body felt weak, and she knew if she tried to move her muscles would tremble. If course that would go away once she ate about a million calories and slept a few more hours.

“Now, you’re going to drink a bit more, and then we are going to have a talk.” Kandomere loomed at her bedside with a stony expression. “And you are going to tell me everything, with complete honesty.”

Rowen sipped the water, finishing what was in the cup. Once it was gone Kandomere set the cup aside. “Better?”

Rowen nodded. “Yes.”  

“Good… “ Kandomere folded his arms. “Your little stunt in my loft--”

“I betrayed your trust. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to do that.” Rowen shook her head. “But if I had taken you with me, the person I needed to save would have run, and died.”

“Who were you going to save? And don’t lie to me.”  Kandomere’s voice was a dangerous purr that made her skin prickle with gooseflesh that wasn’t fear related. She wondered what it said about her sanity that this particular tone of rumble apparently hit one of her buttons, but boy did it ever.

He held the cards right now. She could zap him, but there was no way she was getting out of wherever they were keeping her without draining herself. Not to mention the likelihood that she would have to hurt someone that didn’t directly deserve it..

Rowen turned her hand closest to Kandomere palm up, offering skin to skin contact. “I won’t.”   There was a tense moment of consideration, where she was almost sure that her silent offer would go unaccepted, and then the elf took her hand.

“I went to save an elf named Tikka.” Rowen answered. “She is a Bright who defied the Inferni, and they are still hunting her.”

“I know Tikka.” He looked at the woman with narrowed eyes. “Where did you send her?”

“I sent her to someone named Nick Jacoby. My Seer said she'd be safe there for no more than 24 hours. She'll be gone by now.”  

“How do you contact your Seer?” He would love to give this mysterious Seer a piece of his mind for sending the woman out into the fray when she was so nearly at the end of her strength.

“Through my amulet. He calls, and I answer.” She knew they hadn’t been able to remove it. It was spelled into place on her neck, until she died, and then it would disintegrate into dust.

Who is your Seer?” Kandomere followed the question with one more. “And who are you? Your license was a very good fake, so do not tell me you are Rowen Forbes.”

“Rowen is one of my real names. I call my Seer Blue, because that’s the color of his power. More than that… I cannot tell you.” Rowen shook her head, wincing as his hand tightened on hers. “I literally cannot speak his name, or my own. I am under geas so that when I am taken, I cannot lead anyone to him or back to my home.”

She hadn’t lied yet. He could feel it through her skin even if he couldn’t read her thoughts. She was being truthful with him, even as her wording unsettled him.

“ _When_ you are taken?” Kandomere’s voice dropped to a growl.

“Yes. Those of us who volunteered were told our most likely fates, to test our resolve. If we could accept the knowledge, and still continue, we were worthy of the task. So I know that I am not likely to come out of this fight alive. I will meet my end in blood and pain before it’s all said and done.”  She was still telling the truth, and that fact explained her seeming disregard for her own safety and health. She had accepted the fact that she would, most likely, be tortured to death by her enemies. He, on the other hand, was not so sanguine about her statement. The thought of someday finding the Aetheri‘s corpse drenched in her own blood and discarded like a broken toy made him want to rip someone limb from limb.

The handsome elf’s scowl was impressive and his grip on her hand was nearly bruising. He was clearly unhappy with what she had told him. “No. I don’t accept that. It may be your most likely fate, but it is not your only possible fate.”

“That’s a nice thought, but even if I don’t manage one of the less likely paths, I will still have done my duty, and protected what light I can.” Rowen shook her head. “Don’t get me wrong, the thought of dying the way I probably will terrifies me.  If I let myself think about it for too long, I want to throw up, and run away as fast and as far as I can. But I have to do this.” She knew too well what was coming for her. She had been halfway there once before, and escaped her fate. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t scare her, but she’d always reacted to fear with anger, and this was no exception.

Kandomere stared at the woman lying in the hospital bed with a somewhat grudging admiration. It took a great strength of character to step on to the field despite knowing what she knew. Something of his thoughts must have shown in his face, because Rowen shook her head.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m not some fairytale heroine.” She snorted. “I have a shit sense of self-preservation, and my fight-or-flight response came without the flight component installed.”

And yet he had no doubt that she would continue to throw herself into the fray, over and over, until the end.  That point had been part of the discussion with his superiors about the dangerous woman, and all had agreed that the Aetheri was an invaluable potential resource, but also one that could not be allowed to continue operating as a free agent. They wanted her contained, by any means necessary. So he had offered a suggestion as the Special Agent in Charge of the L.A. office of the Magic Task Force. They could possibly keep her from the fray by incarcerating her, though being able to hold her wasn’t a certainty, or he could bargain with her for her freedom, and her assistance, bringing her into play as a contractor with the MTF.

“I have been granted the authority to offer you a deal….” Kandomere didn’t yet release her hand. “Your freedom will be given, with conditions.”

Rowen’s eyes narrowed warily at him.  “What conditions?”

“You will work with me, assisting the Magic Task Force as we require, and you will be paid for your efforts. You will accept my assistance and protection in your own endeavors, and you will fully disclose all information you receive from your Seer.  There will be no more knocking me down and haring off on your own. In return you will be free to meet your obligations without fear of interference from law enforcement, and you will have a safe location to rest, and recoup your energies.”

“And where would that be?”  She had a sneaking suspicion what he was about to say.

“At my loft, obviously. If I am offering my protection, it only makes sense that you stay there for the duration of our partnership.”  Yep, she’d been right. He expected her to occupy his space, probably so that he could keep an eye on her. It sounded like the safest place she could imagine, and a terrible, terrible idea.  She didn’t generally do well living among other sentient beings. Haring around a city the size of L.A. was enough of a stretch. Picking up a roommate, however attractive he might be, was pushing the limits of her admittedly minute extroversion. Not to mention the fact that it would be hard to remember why she needed to keep her hands to herself.

“I,” Rowen started, but trailed off as Kandomere raised two fingers to silence her.

“The alternative is that you remain here, in custody, as a dangerous magic user. You will be placed in a secure solitary cell, warded as best it can be against your abilities, and cut off from the light of dawn. You will have no contact with the outside world. If needed we will drug you, and you will remain here until such time as you see the benefit in my offer.”  His voice bordered on cruel, and his visage was carved from stone. He would protect her and manage her influence on events, one way or another. “Now, which shall it be? Do I have your sworn word that you agree to my terms, or shall I call for a team to move you to more permanent quarters?”

The thought of being locked away, trapped under wards again, cut off from her magic, made Rowen go pale for a moment as panic shot through her. She’d been there and done that, and she’d nearly died. It had changed her, warped her, made her an outcast among her people. It wasn’t an option again. The threat caused fear to spike through her followed by something more than anger this time. This was rage, the heartbeat of the monster that had seen her through two days of torture as it stirred restlessly in her mind. She would never be caged again. She would kill anyone who tried. The Berserker haze began to wrap protective tendrils around her mind. Her amulet began to glow, swirling with sapphire and purple this time. The colors cut through the emotional fog, clearing her mind, even as the tingle of energy against her chest reminded her that she had a duty.

“You. _Prick_ .”  Rowen snarled at Kandomere, delicate fangs on display. Her eyes had darkened to midnight green flecked with glowing gold sparks. Fucking arrogant elf. He might not know about her history but he knew she had a duty that she had to fulfill, and he was trapping her into what he wanted her to do.  _"Let nothing but fear and good common sense deter you, you goat sucking jackwagon."_ The words bubbled up in her throat, but she shoved them back. She closed her eyes as she tried to contain the part of her that wanted to shred him for threatening her. She was supposed to save his life, not splatter him all over the walls. She had a duty, and killing federal officers who were just doing their job wasn’t going to help her do that. Nor would getting herself locked up, and going batshit crazy. “Like I have a choice.”  She gritted her teeth. “Yes, I agree to your terms.”

“Do you swear it? Swear by what you hold holy that you will abide by my terms.” Kandomere watched the play of emotions over her face, feeling the terror and rage through their connected hands. As her eyes darkened and her rage spiked, the feel of her mind changed. The wall was suddenly gone, and he felt like he was standing on a tightrope over an abyss. It was a terrifying sensation,and revealed no more of her thoughts than the wall had... except for one single thought that rang clearly through his mind. _"Goat sucking jackwagon?"_

Despite the unsettling feeling that she was seriously considering maiming him, he remained implacable. She might not realize it at this moment, but he was on her side in this. His entire arm was tingling as though he was holding a static electricity generator, but she hadn’t zapped him yet.  He could hear Rowen gritting her teeth as she glared up at him with a feral anger in her eyes, and for a moment he thought she might honestly put her sharp fangs to use in taking a chunk out of him. It was a pointed reminder that the Aetheri of legend had not been a meek and harmless people.

“I swear it, by the sun and moon. I will abide by your terms.”  She ground out her agreement between clenched teeth. However reluctantly, she would abide by that sworn word.  Her people’s close relationship with magic made their oath a thing of power.

“Good.” He nodded, releasing her hand. “Now, first and foremost, what do you need to restore yourself to full strength?”  He was taking a chance perhaps, but he honestly didn’t think the Aetheri would attack him or attempt to escape. His gut instinct said that she was honorable, in her own way.

Rowen’s hands fisted at her sides. She wanted to ring the self-satisfied elf’s bells until he thought he was standing in a cathedral, but she took a deep breath and tried to let go of her anger for now.  It wouldn’t be productive at the moment. That didn’t mean she was going to forgive him yet. He might have gotten what he wanted, but being more than civil was not required. Her eyes lightened to their usual peridot, and the sparks of gold faded. “A lot of calories, and more sleep.”

“I can provide the first in any quantity and form you prefer, and a location for the second.”  Now that he had what he wanted, Kandomere was much more relaxed. He gestured to the table next to the bed. “I took the liberty of having some clothing in your size purchased, since it seemed you were without your luggage. You can get dressed now. I’ll get the doctor to discharge you and we can go.” He began to walk away. “I shall return momentarily.”

“Futue te ipsum et caballum tuum.” Rowen swung her legs carefully over the edge of the bed. Kandomere paused briefly before continuing on. He’d been cursed at many times in his career but never in Latin, and never in such a conversational tone. If he wasn’t mistaken she had just told him, in a very pleasant voice, to go fuck himself and the horse he rode in on. He shook his head as he left the ward. She was going to be an enormous pain in his ass.

* * *

 

Pulling into his parking space in the garage beneath his building, Kandomere glanced over at the woman in his passenger seat to find that the combination of a full meal at the cafeteria and her own exhaustion had been too much. She was completely and totally asleep, not even flinching as he unfastened her seat belt and exited the car.  Moving silently around to the passenger side of the car, he opened the door and scooped her out of the seat. Her only response was a sleepy mumble as she nestled her cheek against his shoulder. Once in his flat he carried her to the guest bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. He unlaced her boots, and set them aside before shifting her beneath the covers.  Stepping back he watched her for a long moment. She looked better than she had when they had caught up to her, but there was still a fragility about her as she slept. It made a tiny twitch of protectiveness rear its head along with the physical attraction. Shaking the feeling off, he turned and left the room. There was paperwork to be done, and he wanted to ensure that there was something hearty ready for consumption when his new partner awoke. From what she had indicated she would probably be hungry again.

Rowen slept until late evening, waking to the realization that she was warm, no longer shaky and weak, and something smelled incredible. She pushed the covers back, noting that she was still fully clothed save for her boots, and sat up. Given that she didn’t remember the ride back to Kandomere’s apartment, she had to conclude that he had carried her up and put her to bed.   Her stomach grumbled and she decided it was time to get up, and go in search of food after a trip to the bathroom.

Having taken care of the most pressing needs, she washed her hands and splashed water on her face before looking in the mirror for a long moment. She reached for the coldly analytical side of herself that was as much a product of the Warrior as it was of the Berserker. She let impassivity settle around her shoulders like a frigid cloak, clearing her head and allowing her inner scientist free rein. Emotions no longer a factor, she began to logically analyze the situation in which she currently found herself. She should be locked up, held behind wards until she went mad, and forced either the MTF or her own people to kill her. She knew that, honestly. That she wasn’t was likely entirely to the credit of the elf who had brought her into his home. No one else involved had any reason not to want her behind locked doors. Too, her Seer had said that he was a good man, if a little arrogant, and she trusted Blue’s judgement without question. So she owed him a little trust and an apology for seriously considering taking his head off. She wasn’t apologizing for telling him to go fuck himself, though. He deserved that. Her decision made, she took a deep breath and let go of her anger and frustration with the situation.

Kandomere was sitting at a desk near the windows, his back towards her, and a gleaming laptop in front of him. He had shed his suit jacket, gorget, tie and vest, leaving him just in his crisp white dress shirt. She walked up beside him, causing him to turn slightly towards her.  “I trust you slept well, Rowen?” He rolled his neck slightly, feeling the hours spent both sitting in a hospital chair and doing paperwork.

“I did.” Without thought she reached out, and trailed softly glowing fingers from the base of his skull, down his spine to the back of the chair, easing the tension and strain as she would for any of her friends at home. Then her brain caught up with her and she jerked her hand back. She wasn’t among her Triad and her family where casual touch and sharing of power was the norm. “Oh shit. I’m sorry. It’s habit.”  She stepped back. “I should have asked first.”

Her touch was unexpected, sliding beneath his hair and down his spine, and it caused pleasure to sing through his body. He suspected the pleasure was not completely centered on the warm power easing his tension. When she yanked her hand away he found he wished she had not.  “Do not apologize.” He rose, turning to face her. “You have my permission to touch me, as long as you don’t intend to knock me on my ass.” He inhaled the fragrance that surrounded her and acknowledged as he did that his attraction was definitely becoming something more along a hunger.  The thought of stripping the soft new clothes from her body, and seeking out all the places where her scent would be strongest made his blood warm in his veins.

Sweet mother moon, she had known staying with him was a bad idea. She hadn’t been awake ten minutes and already the sexual tension was thick enough to cut. Rowen suddenly felt like a mouse standing directly in front of a large, hungry cat, as Kandomere looked at her.  The heat in his eyes made her own blood heat, the sparking of energy in her veins reminding her that she wasn’t a mouse. She was an Aetheri, with a predator in her nature to match the one in the man in front of her. She might not be furious with him anymore but she did not need a physical and potentially emotional entanglement with an idiotically sexy elf. Still, damned if she didn’t want to test the fire in her bones against his. Her stomach grumbled, breaking the tension that had built between them.  Kandomere dropped his hand back to his side. This wasn't the time for that. “You need to eat. Have a seat at the table.” He walked into the kitchen area and took down two bowls from the cabinet. “Hopefully dinner turned out alright. It’s my first time preparing this particular dish.” He dished up two bowls of food and added several squares of coarse yellow bread to a plate, and carried it to the table, returning to the kitchen once more to acquire two glasses of water, and cutlery.

“You made beef stew and cornbread?” The incongruity of an elf preparing beef stew and good southern cornbread for a human made her blink. He had to have had groceries delivered while she slept, because she was sure he hadn’t had all the ingredients in his kitchen.

“Yes.” Kandomere sat down across from her. “I hope you find it to your liking.”

“It smells wonderful. I appreciate you making this for me.” Aetheri avoided saying thank you, unless they wanted to acknowledge an obligation. It was considered rude otherwise.  She picked a chunk of corn bread and crumbled it into the soup, then picked up her spoon and took a cautious bite. It was hot, but the flavor was excellent. “It’s delicious.”

Kandomere found himself smiling at her enjoyment. “I felt your stomach might be more comfortable with something simple.” He followed her lead in crumbling the cornbread into the stew before beginning to eat as well. He would have to remember the recipe.

“You’ll have to let me cook occasionally.” Rowen returned his smile. “I’m actually a pretty good cook.”

“I would enjoy that. If you give me a list of ingredients, I can make sure that the kitchen is properly stocked.”   Kandomere nodded. He didn’t often bother with cooking for one, and he was rarely motivated when he was home.

They were silent for a few bites before Rowen spoke again. “I owe you an apology for earlier. I know that the fact that I’m free right now and able to continue fulfilling my obligations is entirely your doing. The simplest course would have just been to lock me away, and I know you’re the reason that route wasn’t taken. I don’t like being trapped into working with the MTF, but I appreciate that you made sure I had the option.”

Kandomere blinked. Of all the things she might have said that was certainly not what he expected. As angry as she had been with him, her ability to view the situation rationally was surprising.  “Apology accepted.”

They finished their dinner in companionable silence after that, and at the end Rowen rose and held out her hand for his bowl. “You cooked. In my family, that means I do the cleanup.”

He handed her his bowl. “So, you have a family? A mate, perhaps, and children you left to come here?”

“Oh… nothing like that. I’m 1000% not suited to child rearing and the likelihood of actually finding someone I want to associate with on a daily basis is super slim. I did my duty to my people by donating eggs to a fertility clinic run by Aetheri and then promptly had myself spayed. So family is just a couple of brothers scattered across the US.” She moved back into the kitchen to wash the bowls and cutlery.  He rose and followed her to the sink, settling beside her to take the freshly washed items, and dry them on a dish towel.

Rowen felt her skin prickle at Kandomere’s proximity. She had a feeling that they were about to revisit the unresolved sexual tension part of their relationship again. A large part of her definitely wanted to resolve that tension, explosively, with fireworks behind the eyelids, earth shaking orgasms, and possibly repeat performances to follow. She stepped away from him, and moved to look up at his cabinets. “Um, where do you keep your storage containers?”

“Here.” He moved in close behind her, reaching over her shoulder to open the cabinet in question. His other hand slid down her arm and his breath ghosted over her neck as he lowered his head just slightly.  The scent of forest herbs was mixed with a new sweeter scent. It was intoxicating.

“Ah… yep.” Rowen’s throat was suddenly dry. Sweet pygmy rattlers, the man was going to kill her. She was going to spontaneously combust.  This was such a bad idea. And it wasn’t that she had any hang-ups about casual sex. She was all for casual sex. It was just that in her experience, casual sex wasn't.  Sex tended to make things complicated, and that was the last thing she needed.

She grabbed two appropriate size containers and lids and edged away from him again. She was trying to keep her hands occupied as she busied herself putting away the stew and cornbread, finally putting the filled containers into the fridge. When she closed the door and turned around he was there again, in her personal space, seeming to fill up the room.  Her power rose in response, a prickle of heat against both their skins. He was backing her into a corner again, setting fire to her nerve endings with the heat of him, and she wasn’t sure which of them was going to get burned in the conflagration that was building. Rowen placed a hand flat on his chest and shoved. “Ok… take a step back. This isn’t happening.”

“Rowen…” Kandomere had never felt anything like her power dancing along his nerve endings like a feather, but he didn’t touch her. Instead he made himself step back another step. “Forgive me. I’ve been inappropriate.”

She met his intense gaze with eyes gone a different kind of dark, her pupils so wide they nearly swallowed the green-gold of her irises, and took a deep breath. “You're forgiven. I'm going to be completely frank here. You are gorgeous, and definitely my type. Under other circumstances I would already be climbing you like a tree.”

Rowen’s lips quirked in a smile. “But this isn't other circumstances. I’m here because you trapped me into it and while I do understand where you were coming from today, you were kind of an asshole in how you went about it. Not to mention that I don’t trust that you won’t come down with a terminal case of macho stupidity if we fuck. So, we’re both just going to have to deal with frustration.” She wanted to do inappropriate, complicated things with him, but she forced herself to swiftly move away. “I’m going to get some more rest. I’ll be back to full strength tomorrow.”


	5. Friends Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are insane.”  
> “That’s what they tell me.”

Rowen was up early the next morning to shower, slipping back into the sweats from the day before when she was done. She was going to have to find a good thrift store for some replacement clothing. She couldn't run around in sweats all the time. She opened the door to the bedroom and almost tripped over the two bags just outside. A quick glance in them revealed fabric. She picked up the two bags and carried them back into the bedroom to lay the contents out on the bed. There were four pair of women's tactical pants in black, four plain grey t-shirts and four sturdy button down shirts in dark colors. In the bottom of the bag were an open package of socks, an open package of underwear, and the second of a two pack of sports bras, presumably from where her current underclothing came.

Rowen contemplated the clothing for a long moment. She had no doubt it would fit, even without checking the sizing, but she was reluctant to accept it. She did not like accepting charity, no matter how needed. Still, her clothes were gone, and until her next meet with her sources to pick up her resupply she was supremely limited on cash. Most of it had gone up in flames along with the seedy motel and all of her things.

After a long moment of contemplation she put away all but one outfit. In short order, she had exchanged the sweats for the provided clothing, opting for the deep forest green button down. Properly dressed again she left her room. Kandomere was in the kitchen area and as she moved over to join him he offered her a nod. “Good morning. I see you found the clothing.”

“Good morning.” Rowen nodded back. “I did. Your generosity is appreciated. I was a little low on options. After I meet with my sources tomorrow, I’ll be glad to pay you back for them.”

“It was necessary. I can't have you working with me looking like a homeless person. No repayment is necessary.” He dismissed her gratitude with nonchalance. “Coffee?”

“Mmm, yes please.” Rowen propped her hip against the counter.

“Cream and sugar?” Kandomere retrieved a second mug from the cabinet and made another cup.

“No, thank you. I prefer my coffee black.” She accepted the cup and took a sip. “Like my heart.”  

Kandomere found himself smiling slightly. “I trust you are recovered this morning?”

Rowen nodded. “Yes,  I’m back to full strength.” She cocked her head. “So what does being a contractor with your task force entail? Aside from the obvious uses for my abilities?”

“That will depend on your non-magical skills.” Kandomere shrugged. They would find something for her to do.

“Well, I process information a bit differently than most, so I’m pretty good at pattern recognition. I’m a decent shot with a firearm, though I doubt you’ll be letting me near a gun. I have a good grasp of hand to hand combat. I speak four languages with at least passing fluency… five if you include Latin, and I can handle and identify the purpose of most magical items safely.”

Kandomere blinked at her for a moment, and Rowen shrugged. “My family are polyglots, and we like to target shoot, and play paintball. I was born a Warrior so the martial arts was kind of expected of me. I can handle magic items and get a sense of their use, or of the purpose of a spell because of my natural connection to magic.”

“Well, with those skills, I’m sure we can find something for you to do.” Kandomere’s belief that the Aetheri was a valuable asset to his team was only solidifying. “You mentioned meeting with your contacts tomorrow?”

“Yeah… I have a meeting with them tomorrow at 9 am.” She shrugged. “You can go if you want, but it’s just a resupply run. It’s not going to be much of anything.”

* * *

 

They ate a quick breakfast together, standing in the kitchen, before heading off to the government building where the MTF was headquartered. Once there, Kandomere called his agents together.

“I would like to introduce you all to Rowen Forbes. She will be working with the Magic Task Force in a mutual aid position as a special contractor.. Some of you have seen her in action before. For those who have not, be assured that Ms. Forbes is expected to be a very valuable resource for our team.”  Rowen smiled slightly and inclined her head to the gathered agents, who were looking at her with a variety of expressions ranging from skepticism to a little bit of fear from those who had seen her in the parking garage.

Kandomere dismissed the group but gestured to two of the agents to join them. “Ms. Forbes these are my two lead agents, Lark and Jones. Agents, you will take Ms. Forbes under your wing today, and assist her in getting up to speed on our task force. She is proficient in hand to hand combat, and firearms, and able to identify magical objects and spells. Part of your job today is to test the extent of her proficiency and skills. She is not currently cleared to carry a firearm but that may change in the future.”

Kandomere turned his attention to Rowen. “Please do not zap my agents in any manner that will impact their ability to do their jobs today.” He gestured to his office. “Should you need me, I will be there. I will ensure that you have a desk readied nearby.”

Rowen nodded. “No zapping. Got it.” She offered the two agents a small smile. “Good to meet you. Shall we get this show on the road?”

As Rowen and the two agents walked off he could hear Lark asking her what he’d meant by zapping, and he could see Rowen’s hand come up, green and gold sparks dancing between spread fingers. He shook his head, and moved into his office, hoping that the Aetheri wouldn’t break his agents too badly.

The day passed quickly and just before five p.m. Agent Jones was knocking on his door. He gestured the agent in. “Agent Jones. I trust everything has gone well?”

Agent Jones nodded. “Yes sir. Lark and Forbes are finishing up with a couple of item identifications. I just wanted to drop by and give you an update.” He moved into the room to stand in front of the desk. “When you said she was proficient, you weren’t joking. She uses a combat form that I’m not familiar with, but it’s absolutely brutal. The closest thing I can think of would be Krav Maga, but it’s not quite that. And she’s very good at it. I would not want to be her opponent if she was fighting in earnest. Don’t put her anywhere that you don’t want someone hurt though… it’s not a form that’s meant for anything but putting someone down hard. She’s got some experience in jiu jitsu but it’s not her best skill. She also showed us how she can knock someone across the room with that power of hers, which could come in handy. She said there’s other things she can do with it, but she can’t do most of them safely in a building. As for firearms, she’s good enough to qualify with a handgun but she’s damn good with a shotgun or rifle. As far as the magic identification, we tried her on some of the objects we already had identified, and she hit every one spot on. So we turned her loose on some of the ones we’ve been having trouble with, and she’s been exceptionally helpful for the team working on that.”

Kandomere nodded. “Thank you, Agent.”

“Boss, she said something while we were discussing her background and how she ended up here. “ Lark paused. “It was an off hand comment, but she said working with us is just temporary, and not to get too used to it because she’s not going to be around indefinitely. I asked her what she meant and she told me that when she came to LA her Seer told her that coming here, and joining the fight meant a slow and bloody death at some point. She was just messing with us, right?”

Kandomere shook his head. “No. She is here with the expectation that she will die horribly, tortured to death by her enemies. So be aware that she will likely not value her own life as highly as she does the lives of others. She believes that her death is inevitable.

His gaze went past Lark to the door, raising his hand to gesture Rowen in as she approached. Her hand was wrapped around her amulet which shone blue and crimson between her fingers, and there was a far off look in her eyes. He was immediately out of his chair, reaching for his suit jacket. “Ms.Forbes?”

“I have to be at 69th and Avalon by 6 p.m..”  Her eyes focused again. “There’s going to be a gang hit. Two LAPD officers, two firemen and an off duty county deputy will be drawn in by the first shooting and killed in the second. I have to be there to prevent it.”

“Let’s go.” He nodded. “Agent Jones. Have a good evening.”

* * *

 

Kandomere had no sooner brought the car to a halt, before Rowen was out and running. She dodged an onlooker, and stopped, dropping out of sight behind a parked car, just as gunshots rang out. He couldn’t see exactly what she was doing at first, but he assumed she was crouched on the far side of the vehicle. There was a green and gold flash, a high pitched whine, and suddenly two men were flying, thrown by a punch of unseen force. They hit the ground hard, and simply stuck there, as though they were mice on a glue strip. Kandomere cautiously  moved to get a line of sight on Rowen. She was kneeling beside the car, one green and gold glowing hand outstretched towards the group of first responders, the other hand was planted palm down on the ground. As he watched her outstretched hand closed into a fist and she moved it sharply downward as though she were pulling something out of the air. When she did, he could hear the sound of metal ringing on pavement, realizing a second later that the sound was from the bullets she had stopped and pulled out of the air.

The two LAPD officers, who Kandomere recognized as Ward and Jacoby, ran for the gang members who were still stuck to the roadway, taking them into custody as Rowen lifted her hand from the ground. She stood up slowly, carefully staying out of the immediate line of sight of the group she had come to save, and moved back to join Kandomere. “Ok. Let’s go.”  

“That’s all?” He watched the two officers looking around for the source of the unexpected magical help.

“Yep. I can’t help the original victim. There was no way to get here in time for that. And I saved the people who needed to be saved, so it’s time to get out of here.” Rowen shrugged. She did what she could. There was no use tormenting herself with the rest.  “I generally try to avoid being too overt, unless I have to be. Drawing a lot of attention to myself isn’t a good idea when people are out to kill me.”

He couldn’t argue the logic of that, though he was surprised at her rather dispassionate dismissal of the original victim. “Very well.”

 

* * *

  


It was just before nine the next morning when they arrived at the meeting location, and parked. “If I ask, will you stay in the car?” Rowen was hopeful, that Kandomere would be somewhat reasonable.

Kandomere met her gaze steadily. “Allowing me to accompany you was part of our agreement.”

“I know.” She shook her head. “Come on. Just stand there and keep your mouth shut, ok?”

Halfway down the seedy alley, a group of Fogteeth orcs appeared at either end to bracket them.  Kandomere stiffened, hand reaching for his sidearm, but stopped when Rowen shook her head.

“Rowen!” He recognized the orc that stepped out of the back door of the building as Dorghu, the leader of the Fogtheeth clan.  “Why the fuck are you with an MTF Fed?”

“Not by choice, D. He got the drop on me when I was drained out, and I had to take a deal to keep doing my job.” Rowen shook her head again. She was not mentioning the orc that had attacked her. He hadn’t been Fogteeth, and Dorghu would make an example of him, if the clan leader found out.

Dorghu moved closer to her, and sniffed. “Is the elf laying hands on you, little sis? That part of what he wanted in the deal? You want us to fix the problem for you? Say the word and we’ll nail his elf ass to the wall, and use his hide for a rug.”

“Chill, big bro. You know I’d have fried his testicles for that.  I’m staying in his guest bedroom. That _was_ part of the deal.” Rowen held her hands up. “As for the rest,  it’s cool. It’s a mutually beneficial arrangement. I help him. He helps me, and doesn’t keep me from my job. He’s been solid on his end of things, and he’s good in a fight. Besides, he’s too pretty to kill even if he is just an elf.” Her lips curled into a smirk as she finished her sentence and Kandomere found his pride stung.

“That’s my girl.” Dorghu laughed and moved closer to Kandomere. “You’d better stay solid, elf, and you’d better keep my little sister safe. Fuck knows she won’t let us do it.”

“For the thousandth time, D, I can take care of myself, and I’m not pulling you into the line of fire any more than I already do.” Rowen shook her head. “So what do you have for me?”

“I’ve got your resupply and intel on that person you were looking for.” And I’ve got a surprise for you out front.” Dorghu started towards the street.

Kandomere fell into step beside Rowen. “How long have you been acquainted with the Fogteeth?”

“About four years now, Rowen? She saved my life, and my family’s lives.” Dorghu moved to sling an arm around Rowen’s shoulders, smirking at Kandomere as the elf scowled. “She’s like a sister to me. She’s as close to being clan as a non-orc can be, no lie.”

“Aww, D, you’re going to make me blush.”  Rowen let him guide her over to a sleek black SUV parked near Kandomere’s car. “Stop it.”

Dorghu handed Rowen a duffle bag. “Here. The intel is in there, along with replacements for your stuff. He waited until she’d stowed the bag in the car before she reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. “Two other things…” He handed it over and Rowen opened it to show a music player, cables and set of earbuds. “I figured you’d lost this too. It’s loaded up and ready to go. Oh and we got your bike back from impound.” He gestured as his son drove the bike out to the street. “Everything is still in the saddlebags.”

“D, you are the most awesome of possums.” Rowen gave him a quick hug and then went tight as a high tension wire for a second as Dorghu turned it into a bear hug. “Gah. Stop. No more touchy.” She wriggled out of his arms.

The orc laughed as he let her go. “You’re a pest.”

“I think you just like trying to get zapped.” Rowen wrinkled her nose at him making him laugh even harder. “Freaking masochist.”

She glanced over at Kandomere with a grin. “I guess I’ll see you back at the office.” She caught the  metallic grey full face helmet that Mikey tossed her, and before Kandomere could even protest, she gone in a roar of the engine and a squealing of tires. All he could do was stare after her in mute disgruntlement.

Dorghu laughed, all but folding up with the force of his amusement at the look on the other man’s face. “Get used to it, elf. If you’re going to try to partner Rowen, it won’t be the last time you have to run to catch up.”

* * *

 

Once at the office Rowen went her own way, back to assisting in the archive. It was mid afternoon when Montehugh knocked on Kandomere’s office door. “Boss, you need to see this.” The big ginger led the way down the hall. “She was looking at the case we’re working on right now… the vodou rituals. She looked at the board for a little bit and then asked Lark to bring her any case files we had in the last year and a half that were rituals.” He stopped in front of the glass wall of the conference room. Rowen was going through the files at a rate that was unbelievable. She would flip through the files, glancing at each sheet of paper, and then set them aside in one of the three piles in front of her.  

“Is she reading those?” Kandomere looked at Montehugh.

“Yeah… At first I didn’t see how she could be, but she was asking Lark and Jones questions that she wouldn’t have been able to ask if she wasn’t.” Montehugh shrugged. “I don’t know how she’s doing it but she is, and honestly it’s kind of freaky.”

Kandomere entered the conference room as Rowen moved over to the map pinned to the corkboard. She examined it, head cocked, and added a few pins to select locations.

She stepped back and examined the board again. “Alright, you asked me to see what I could and I see a couple of things. First, these rituals are based in vodou, but they look derivative. Bastardized if you will. So we’re probably dealing with a bokor of some kind rather than a Houngan or Mambo. He or she may be European in descent, because the rituals are timed to the moon phases, which isn’t really a huge thing for vodou in my understanding. Second, there’s a pattern here.” She gestured to the map. “You had these twelve here.” She gestured to the pins that were already there. “I found three more. They didn’t look connected, because it’s a different ritual. But it’s every fourth ritual, and when you know what the rituals were meant to do it makes sense. This is based off the vodou principle of four times four being the most powerful number. At the end of the pattern, there will have been twelve of these rituals, and an additional four of these rituals for a total of sixteen. At the end of the sixteen, the bokor will be able to ask the loa for a boon. A really big one, if they’re using four times four rituals as their service.” She reached up and removed some of the pins. “And when you get rid of the cases that aren’t actually related, and take a step back...” She suited action to words and added some lines with a marker.  “The basic shape is suggestive of the veve of Baron Samedi, the loa of the dead. But the last point of the veve is missing. It should be somewhere right here.” She pointed out a location on the map. “The pattern of the other rituals has been first quarter moon, full moon, last quarter, and dark… so this one should be the final dark moon ritual. A seriously destructive one given that we’re dealing with a dark moon culminating cycle of sixteen, and the fact that it looks like they might be serving the Baron makes me nervous. There are multiple aspects of the Baron, and some of them can be pretty unpleasant.”

“You saw all of this since we’ve been back?” Kandomere looked at Rowen.

“I told you I process information a little differently than most people.” Rowen shrugged. “And I don’t think you’ve got anyone here who is familiar with vodou.”

“And you are?” The elf cocked his head slightly as he looked at the Aetheri. What _was_ she when she wasn’t chasing visions around Los Angeles?

“I’m certainly no expert, but I’ve known a few practitioners, and I study things of interest.” The indigo haired woman smiled slightly. She’d spent six months in Haiti on a research study once, and she’d had the opportunity to spend a good bit of time with a Houngan. But she couldn’t exactly tell the elf that. It would give away too much of her identity.

“Well done.” Kandomere nodded. He was seriously impressed.

“Thanks.” Rowen turned her attention back to the files on the table. “I should get back to figuring out the most probable site for the ritual. There may be a pattern in the way they chose the previous sites.”

“We didn’t find any patterns.” Montehugh spoke up.

“I noticed.” Rowen snorted. “I may not either, but it’s worth a look.”

Kandomere watched her a few moments longer and then returned to his office.

It took a couple of days and a leap of deductive reasoning before Rowen finally clued in on a possible pattern. “I think I know what the connection is, but I need to head out to some of the sites to verify. If I’m right then I should be able to give you a location for the last ritual.”

“Alright, give me a moment to wrap this up and we’ll go.” Kandomere nodded.

“I can go on my own if you’re busy. Now that I have my bike there’s no need for you to haul me around.”  Rowen chuckled.

“I’m interested to see where your reasoning takes us.” He saved the report he was working on, and rose.

* * *

  


It was full dark. They’d been to six of the ritual sites before Rowen turned them towards the area where the final ritual should be happening. With each site she’d become a little more reserved.

“Is something wrong?” Kandomere looked over at Rowen.

“The bokor is using wild magic wellsprings.” Rowen had a niggling hunch about the way he was using those wellsprings, and she didn’t like where it was taking her.

They were walking the area where the final site should be located, trying to find the exact location. He had only turned away for a moment and when he turned back Rowen was gone. He caught a glimpse of indigo hair under a street light as she turned a corner into an alley. He followed the Aetheri, suspicion settling into his gut at her actions.

Rowen knew the bokor the moment she saw him. For an Aetheri Warrior the taint of the rituals was as clear as the stamp of his Aetheri energy. She waited until Kandomere’s back was turned and slipped away from him to follow the other Aetheri. This had just gotten potentially more complicated. It was a federal case, but Aetheri policed their own.

The stranger came to a halt in a loading area behind the buildings, turning to face Rowen with a smirk. “Well, I feel honored. They sent the Warrior after me.”

“What _are_ you doing?” Rowen shook her head. “Playing with vodou? Dealing with Baron Samedi? What are you thinking?”

Kandomere stopped in the shadow of a semi-trailer, watching the pair. He had no idea how she had identified the man as their suspect, or what she was doing, but he was going to find out.

“They killed my wife, and my children.” The Aetheri man paced back and forth. “They were after a suspect. They said it was a high speed chase. My family was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” He shook his head. “They were acquitted of all wrongdoing. They didn’t have to pay for it, but they will now. I’ll make them pay.”

Rowen shook her head. He was going to kill an unspecified number of law enforcement officers from an unknown agency, and he was going to use a bargain with a loa to do it. No wonder he thought the Aetheri Council had sent her to deal with him. They weren’t really big on letting insane Aetheri run around loose and dealt with such problems with brutal efficiency.  “No. This isn’t the way. If you go down this path, you know what will happen in the end.”

“That’s why you’re here isn’t it?” The man stopped and faced Rowen.

“No…” Rowen shook her head. “That’s not why I’m here, and I don’t want it to be. I can help you. We can fix this. You just have to come with me.”

“They have to face judgement for what they did. I can’t stop now. ” The man’s words made Rowen’s stomach twist.

“No, we’ll find another way to make sure they face the consequences of what happened. I have connections. We’ll find another way. Your family wouldn’t want you to throw your life away like this.” Rowen held one hand out to the man. “Let me help you. Come with me. Don’t make me do this… please.”

For a long moment it looked like the man would take the offer. He reached out and took Rowen’s hand. Rowen offered him a smile that turned into an expression of shock as he yanked her forward with a snarl. Rowen’s body jerked as the blade he had concealed in his left hand sank into her stomach.

“Dying is part of my plan. My life to the Baron for the justice denied my family. And I don’t need help from a freak like you. You are another thing that should never have been allowed to live.” The man shook his head, baring his teeth at her. “They should have put you down. A thing like you can’t be trusted. You’re wrong. Unnatural. You deserve to die too.”

Rowen staggered back a few steps and her hands wrapped around the knife buried under her ribs.  It wasn't an immediately fatal wound, but still, getting stabbed twice in a week? Her luck really sucked recently.

Kandomere’s gun was in his hand as he exploded forward from his concealment. The gunshot was loud in the quiet. A second later a sickly orange power flared blindingly bright followed by a flare of summer colored energy. When it cleared the man was gone, leaving behind nothing but a cloud of dust.

By the time Kandomere reached Rowen’s side, she had pulled the knife from her body and gone to her knees. Her head was bowed, as she looked at the weapon she was holding in her lap. “I hate getting stabbed.”

“Rowen!” Kandomere knelt beside the Aetheri, trading his gun for his cell phone to call the incident in. “How badly are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. It’s already almost healed. We’re right beside a wild magic wellspring, and I just absorbed 15 rituals worth of power when your shot broke whatever item he was using to contain it.  It won’t take long to put myself back together with this much power around.” Rowen shook her head still looking down at the knife. Maybe if she were a normal person, and not an Aetheri Warrior with an awoken Berserker in her head she would feel more emotional about the fact that a man had died in front of her, but she just felt mild regret. She hadn’t known him, and his actions had been his own.

Kandomere reached out to yank Rowen’s shirt out of her pants. She flinched away from him and her hand shot up to grab his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. She looked at him for a long second, and then let go, allowing him to lift her shirt and examine the knife wound in her abdomen. If it had been anyone else he’d have been calling for an ambulance but as she’d said it was healing, purple and green light glittering around the edges of the torn skin. It wasn’t even bleeding anymore, and as he watched he could see it knitting back together. He let go of her shirt. “What did he mean that you were a freak who should have been killed?”

“He was one of my people.” Rowen sighed, and told a part of the truth. “A small group of Aetheri think that a Warrior like me can’t be trusted. That for the good of our people I should be put down, like a dangerous animal. And maybe they’re right.” She shrugged. “At least it won’t be a problem for much longer.”

Kandomere shook his head. “No. They aren’t right. You tried to give this man a chance to take a different path. Your first impulse was to try to help him. The world would be worse for your loss.”

He put his hand under her arm. “Can you stand up yet?”

Rowen nodded. “Yeah.” She let him help her up.  She stretched slightly and then raised an eyebrow at the frown he was directing her way. “What?”

“What did you think you were doing following him alone?” Kandomere squared off with the woman. She could have been killed.

“Alone? I thought you were right behind me.” Rowen cocked her head. “I mean, you were, weren’t you?”

“You thought no such thing.” His eyes narrowed at her response.

“Didn’t I?” Rowen met his glare calmly. “Prove otherwise. Or you can just keep glaring at me like you want to strangle me.”

Kandomere found himself gritting his teeth. “I’m considering it.”

“Oooh, kinky.”  Rowen’s lips curved into a wicked grin. “But I’m really not into breath play. Handcuffs could be negotiated though.”

The response and the images it conjured threw him off for a second, and before he could recover the team was arriving. Rowen stepped away from Kandomere, moving towards the agents. “Lark! Can I get an evidence bag for this knife? Yeah, that’s my blood, and no, I don’t need medical.”

* * *

 

 By the time they got back to Kandomere’s loft his temper was frayed. Rowen had effectively ignored him while the team had processed the crime scene, joking quietly with Lark and Jones as though nothing had happened. The ride back to his flat wasn’t any better. She stonewalled him the entire way, and stopped just long enough in the apartment to remove her boots before she headed towards the kitchen.  

Reaching out Kandomere grabbed Rowen’s wrist, intending to stop her so he could tell her why he had not appreciated her actions. What he did not expect was to suddenly find himself flat on his face in front of her, with his arm locked up and back.  Rowen let go of his wrist, stepping away from him. He rolled to his feet to find her standing out of reach, not quite in a combat stance but not far from it. Her weight was evenly distributed, left foot forward, knees slightly bent. Her hands were relaxed but her arms were flexed, elbows tucked in.  There was a wild look in her darkening eyes, the look of a hunted thing brought to bay.

Her reaction, and the realization that she was facing off with him as though he were a physical threat were like a bucket of ice water thrown in his face.   
“Rowen…” Kandomere held his hands up, and backed away from her. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have grabbed your wrist.”

Rowen relaxed her stance. He had startled her. She had almost hurt him. Ordinarily she had better control over her reactions, but she was exhausted, sore and she’d been living on edge for weeks now. It had frayed her self-restraint somewhat.

“Don’t ever grab me like that again.” Rowen’s voice was even, her tone deep and quiet, but intense. “I don’t respond well to it. You could have been hurt.”  

“I understand, and you have my deepest apologies.” Kandomere kept his hands up where she could see them. A reaction like that usually stemmed from something much more traumatic than just being startled, but he knew the changes of getting her to discuss it were nonexistent. “It was never my intent to frighten you or make you feel unsafe. I should never have grabbed you without your permission.”

“Apology accepted. And returned.” She turned and headed for the kitchen to get some water. “I did duck you this evening, but only to get a head start. Aetheri recognize other Aetheri, and he had the taint of the rituals all over him. I needed to speak to him alone, before you got there, but I knew you’d be right behind me. I never expected him to stab me.” She cocked her head at Kandomere from across the kitchen bar. “I’m sorry you had to see that, by the way.”

“You could have been killed!” Her nonchalance over what should have been a serious wound frustrated him.

The Aetheri gave a shake of her indigo head. “I will be killed. And it could have been tonight… But there was no chance of it being a knife to the gut.” She offered Kandomere a small slightly twisted smile. “Not slow or painful enough.”

“You are insane.” Kandomere shook his head at her.

“That’s what they tell me.” Insane. Broken. Damaged. Wrong. A ticking bomb waiting to go off. The wolf in sheep’s clothing. The potential serial killer living next door. She was an Aetheri Warrior with an awakened Berserker in her head. She had heard all of the adjectives and descriptions you could think of while the Aetheri Council had been debating she was potentially dangerous enough to warrant death, and again every time anyone wanted to throw what a freak she was in her face. Rowen rinsed her water glass and put it in the dish drainer. “Have a good night. I’m going to get some sleep.”


	6. Tranquillitas ante tempestatem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s too dangerous for a civilian.”  
> “Excuse me? Bugger that for a game of soldiers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're actually following the story, sorry for the lapse in updates. Bathroom renovations kept me from doing much else.

Things were relatively calm for almost two weeks. There were no major cases, and no major missions from Rowen’s Seer. Rowen spent the bulk of her time assisting with divining the purpose of various unidentified magical items they had confiscated over the years. Still, Kandomere had plenty of opportunity to observe the woman and he had to give the Aetheri credit where it was due. She was very good at hiding whatever trauma lurked in her past. She had the friendly, well adjusted act down pat, using her sharp wit and dry humor as both shield and deflection. If he hadn’t been looking for the signs, he might even have believed it.  But the signs were there once he knew to look. The irreverent independence that was almost an act of knee-jerk defiance. She refused to ride to and from work with him for the most part, choosing to ride her motorcycle instead. She initiated and accepted casual touch with relative ease but tensed when people stayed in her personal space or moved too suddenly around her. Being in a crowd was worse, which had to have made certain times in L.A. a veritable gauntlet of stress. She avoided enclosed spaces such as the elevator, silently assessed every room she entered, and never sat with her back to the room unless she had a reflective surface in front of her to show what was happening behind.

She was also exceedingly adept at not giving away any information that would be useful in figuring out who she actually was. In fact she seemed to take particular glee in telling conflicting stories, and contradicting herself with random “accidental” bits of information, all with the same deeply sincere look. Over the course of the week, she had, in response to his team’s questions grown up “on the bayou”, been born “overseas to a diplomat and her husband”, grew up a “military brat”, and spent her early years “in a hippie commune”. She had also had a pet squirrel named “Skippy”, attacked a pack of coyotes with a Maglite to save a lost chiweenie, noodled catfish to help feed her family, and played in a polka band in high school.  Kandomere wasn’t sure if he should impressed with, wary of, or frustrated by the facility with which she lied.  
Her reticence on her identity and her former career had led his team to make an occupational betting pool of which he was not supposed to be aware. The choices at the end of the week were ex-military, law enforcement, warzone journalist, and the most colorful listing “Indiana Motherfucking Jones”.  
  
He did learn a few things about the enigmatic woman. She did not suffer fools gladly. She had little to no use for social interaction. She would respond to and carry on conversation, but she rarely initiated it. She loved music. No matter what she was doing she always had at least one earbud in.  However he could never quite hear what was playing. It made him curious as to what kind of music she enjoyed.  
She also preferred to read or sketch rather than watch TV. Her resupply had obviously included sketch pads, pencils and a selection of books. He had seen her reading at least two popular science fiction/fantasy novels and a battered paperback copy of Aldo Leopold’s, A Sand County Almanac and Sketches Here and There.  She was a fairly gifted artist, as he had discovered when he had asked what she was sketching. She had handed over her sketchbook without reserve. It was primarily environmental art, with sketches of landscapes and animals right next to detailed botanical drawings, but there were some sketches of old houses, and portraits peppered throughout. The portraits were rarely full face, and almost never full figure, but they evoked a moment of expression in each singular feature. There was a sketch of lips quirked just barely into a smile, with the suggestion of a jawline and nose, that he thought might be Lark. A hand and forearm, caught mid-gesture, evoked a sense of longing in the subject’s frozen reach for something unseen.  
He noticed that she rarely slept a full night, and was almost always up before he was. She would make coffee, and then head back to her room to shower and get dressed while it perked. The electric charge of attraction between them lingered and had only gotten worse since they’d fallen into something resembling a game of sexual awareness chicken.

To be honest, Kandomere hadn’t intended to start anything. He hadn’t slept well the night before, and he hadn’t wanted to dig for a shirt before heading out to the kitchen to get coffee. Rowen’s reaction was just the icing on the cake, and he couldn’t help smirking a bit at her attempts to not ogle him.  
It really wasn’t fair of Kandomere, Rowen thought, to wander around the kitchen shirtless, and barefoot, clad in nothing but his loose fitting silk pyjama pants. Not that she was objecting, because, damn, that was a sight to wake you up. On the other hand, it just redefined the mutual sexual frustration section of their partnership.  She tried to pick her jaw up off the floor and stop drooling. At least she tried until she noticed the little smirk the elf was giving her as he filled his coffee cup. Her eyes narrowed slightly before filling with a wicked light. Well, two could play at that game. It was on like Donkey Kong.

She moved around him to get her own cup of coffee before turning back to him. Her gaze moved over him from head to feet in a blatantly sexual perusal that was almost a physical heat against his skin. Her own lips quirked in a devilish smirk as she took a sip. “Well, good morning, Special Agent… Nice view today…”  Her voice was almost a purr as she emphasized the words. She threw him a wink and sashayed off to sit near the windows and drink her coffee.

A few days after she’d ogled him in the kitchen, he’d found her making breakfast in a very truncated pair of sleep shorts, and a white t-shirt that looked suspiciously like one of his own. Her long pale legs drew his eyes like magnets drew iron, and her choice of shirt made a somewhat primal feeling of need raise it’s head.  He responded by making a salad for lunch after a Saturday morning swim, clad in just his swim shorts with his hair still damp across his shoulders. In return Rowen took to practicing yoga and going through her slow, gracefully controlled martial arts forms in the living room. Her choice of clothing that clung tightly to her muscular form was both a thing of beauty and an instrument of torture.  
  
One evening he stepped into his bedroom to hang his suit jacket and vest and came back to find Rowen waltzing in his kitchen while she mixed something in a large bowl tucked into the crook of her arm. He leaned against the column at the end of the kitchen island and watched as she danced. She turned with her steps, coming to face him, and paused in her dance. She paused her music player and popped her earbuds out to set the player on the counter.  “I promised Montehugh an authentic Cajun jambalaya and Gâteau De Sirop tomorrow for his birthday. He hasn’t been able to get good Cajun food since he left New Orleans. I hope that’s ok with you?”    
Kandomere nodded. “I’m sure it will be excellent.” He cocked his head. “You dance?”

“Yes. Ballroom mostly. But a little salsa and swing too. We had to learn in middle school, and I enjoyed it so I kept up with my lessons.It helped when I started studying combat forms.”

He stepped forward and picked up the player, moving away to pop it into the stereo dock, starting the current playlist. The first song was the waltz to which she had been dancing, the Waltz of Roses by Eugen Doga.

Rowen wasn't sure what to think as Kandomere co-opted her music player and it showed on her face. He raised an eyebrow and held out his hand. “Dance with me.”  
Rowen set the mixing bowl away and took his hand. He’d surprised her but she wasn’t going to complain. She did love to dance, and she wasn’t turning down the opportunity.

Kandomere closed his hand around her smaller one, and tugged her into the middle of the loft so he could lead her into a sweeping waltz. Rowen’s face was lit up in a merry smile, and he couldn’t help smiling back at her, as they spun around the open space. The waltz ended and a modern tango piece came on. He recognized it as El Aire En Mis Manos by Carlos Libedinsky. Rowen went to pull away, but he didn’t let go, pulling her into the closer frame the dance required. Her smile widened. She loved to tango, and it was quickly obvious that Kandomere was as good at the tango as he had been at the waltz. Of course, the sexual tension between them flared as they moved smoothly through the sensual dance. From the intensity and heat of his gaze she could tell that he was feeling it too.

The tango ended and an Irish folk song came on, saving her from doing something she really shouldn’t. She pulled away from the elf and bounced back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

“Thank you for the dance.”  Kandomere inclined his head at the Aetheri.

Rowen nodded, as she began chopping onion. “You’re welcome. As they say, brevior saltare cum deformibus viris est vita.”

Kandomere stared at her for a long moment, before bursting out laughing. “Life is too short to dance with ugly men? Really?”

“Nah… not really.” Rowen grinned. “A good dancer is always beautiful, be they male, female or undecided, and a bad dancer just needs more practice.”

The Irish folk song segued to a driving hard rock beat. Kandomere shook his head slightly. “You have a very eclectic taste in music.”

“Yeah, I listen to everything from bagpipes to German heavy metal.” Rowen shrugged. “I’ve never understood people who get all tied up in genre and all that. I just like anything that interests me, or resonates with me in some way.”

“Well feel free to use the dock whenever we’re in the apartment. I’m interested to hear what else makes it way onto your playlist.” Kandomere found that he really was interested to find out what resonated with the Aetheri.  


* * *

  
Of course the lull in cases couldn't last forever. A lead on a potentially dangerous magical artifact brought another case, and a raid to plan.

“It’s too dangerous for a civilian.” Kandomere knew the moment the words left his mouth that they were the wrong ones.

Rowen rounded on him. “Excuse me? Bugger that for a game of soldiers.” Her eyes narrowed. “Leaving out the fact that I am the most dangerous person in this room, you have a potential Bright in that building and who knows what kind of spells and magical artifacts. I am the magical equivalent of a bullet proof vest. Let me go in with the entry team. I can take care of myself, and I can help keep the team safe long enough to secure the building.”

Kandomere stared at Rowen for a long moment. She was right. He absolutely hated the idea but she was right. She was easily the most dangerous person in the room, if she chose to be, and she did have a skill set that none of the rest of the team possessed.

However, he wasn’t letting her go in alone, and so he was right next to her when the raid started, a fact which had frankly startled his team. The tactical team went in first, and the special agents second. That was the way things worked, right up until a crazy Aetheri got swept up into their task force. He had, of course, tasked Agents Lark and Jones with sticking to her side, in the hopes that his best agents would be able to keep her out of the line of fire at least a little.

They were crossing a work bay in the small old industrial building when Rowen suddenly felt the discharge of magic nearby. Her Warrior instincts took over and she grabbed Kandomere by the front of his bullet proof vest. She swung herself in front of him as a living shield, just as a flash of magical energy hit her square between the shoulder blades.  Her eyes went wide, the suddenly midnight green swimming with firefly sparks as the force of the hit knocked her into him. It always hurt to absorb energy on the fly like that.

Kandomere could see a maniac smile twisting her lips as she shoved off the agent, turning back around and stalking forward. The bullet proof vest he had insisted she wear had a smoking hole straight through the back of the garment, and he could see tattooed skin beneath. Her hands spread, green and gold power springing around her fingers like flames.

It was one thing to absorb violently discharged power on the fly. It didn’t hurt as much but it required more concentration. With each strike she absorbed the light wreathing her hands grew brighter, and then she was throwing it, sending the power she was absorbing back at it’s original wielder. The response from her opponents was a flurry of bullets that smacked into the shield she’d thrown up. Each impact felt like tiny pea size hail smacking into her skin. One of the agents who had moved outside of Rowen’s sphere of influence went down.

Rowen advanced across the bay and into a maze of crates and pallets. She ignored the sound of the team returning fire. A hulking human man leapt out from hiding, swinging an empty rifle at her like a baseball bat. Rowen ducked the swing, leg coming up and out in a magically enhanced kick that sent him flying. She followed up with a stunning lash of power to make sure he stayed down.  She could feel the icy fog of the Berserker wrapping around her brain, but it was a controllable thing, without the rage that made the monster in her head so very dangerous.  The next few minutes were a blur as they moved through the warehouse, until silence finally fell.

“Clear!” Lark’s voice rang out. “The building is clear. There were one magic user, and six shooters.”

Rowen blinked, letting the power dissipate from her hands. She shook her head slightly to clear it and focused on her touchstone to push the Berserker back to the recesses of her mind. The color blue filled her mind, washing away the last of the cloudiness in her brain.

“Officer down. We need an ambulance.” Rowen’s head snapped around as the words rang out over the earpiece she’s wearing. She was moving before she could even think about it, her feet flying across the concrete.  Skidding to a halt next to the downed agent she dropped to her knees next to him. “Hey, Rafael... “ She offered the agent a small smile. The bullet had gone just under the bottom of his ballistic vest. One of the other agents was holding pressure on the wound with a jacket that was quickly turning wet and red with blood. “May I?” She held out a hand that glowed green-gold and purple.

Rafael Perez nodded. “I can’t feel my legs, Rowen.”

“It will be OK.”  Rowen waited until the other agent had moved the jacket, and then she placed her hands over the wound. “This may hurt, but we’ll get you fixed up.”  
She let her awareness sink into the body beneath her hands. The bullet had nicked the inferior mesenteric vein, torn up some of his large intestines,and lodged up against his spinal column. Luckily for him she still had a bit of a charge from leftover absorbed energy, and she had an awesome healer whose gifts she could draw upon.

Kandomere stood back with Montehugh and watched the healing progress. When Rowen opened her eyes they were sightless pools of swirling, glowing purple without pupil, iris or sclera visible.

“That’s kind of creepy.” Montehugh shook his head.

Rowen moved a glowing hand to the side for a second, just long enough to drop the bullet she’d called forth from his flesh.  Under her touch, Perez tensed, a long drawn out groan escaping his lips. “Sleep... “ Rowen moved a hand to touch his forehead with two fingers, leaving two bloody dots behind, and sending her patient beyond the reach of the pain.

Rowen worked from most critical to least, first dissolving the bullet, then healing the torn veins, and then the large intestine, then she alleviated the pressure on the spinal cord from swelling and starting the cracked vertebrae on the process of knitting. Lastly she used the healing energy to clear his abdominal cavity of the digesta and fecal matter that had escaped the damaged intestines so that he wouldn’t get peritonitis.  Finally she closed the hole where the bullet had torn into him, and sat back. When the purple haze cleared from her eyes, she found herself looking into the wide eyes of a paramedic.

“What the hell was that?” The man looked from her to Kandomere.

“I started his spine knitting but it’s still cracked. And he’s lost a lot of blood. He’ll need fluids at the least to replace the volume. A transfusion would probably be better.” Rowen didn’t answer his question. She went to rise, and stumbled as the room spun. She was a bit more drained than she’d expected, but then again she’d channeled a lot of energy in a relatively small space of time.

Kandomere carefully reached out and caught her arm to steady her, making sure she saw him as he did."Are you alright?"

  
“Thanks.” She offered him a small smile. “I need to sit down for a minute, and I’ll be fine. Channeling a lot of energy in a short amount of time makes me a little woozy.” It could also fry her brain if she channeled too much, too fast, but he didn’t need to know that.


	7. Impossible Things Before Breakfast

When Kandomere got up Sunday morning, Rowen was puttering around the kitchen. She wore black, torn jeans with her combat boots, and a t-shirt that read “Equal Opportunity Lover” in pink, purple and blue.

“Good morning.” She offered him a smile. “I was just throwing together some breakfast before I head out. There’s an arts festival today in Long Beach. I thought I’d go.”

“An arts festival?” Kandomere leaned against the counter. “That sounds enjoyable.”

“Is that your way of saying you’d like to tag along?” Rowen removed the tray of muffins from the oven.  
He considered for a moment. It would be a chance to hopefully learn more about his mysterious Aetheri. “If you don’t mind, I’d like that.”

Said Aetheri blinked at him, slightly startled. “Of course, if you really want to come. I’d have invited you but it didn’t really seem like your kind of thing.” She grinned and offered him a steaming muffin. “If you’d like we can drive separately, so you can leave whenever you want.”  She bit into her own muffin. “We can meet near the Veteran’s pier.”

* * *

 

They met at the pier before wandering into the maze of tents offering a variety of artwork. There were photographs, paintings, glassworks, sculptures. They drifted from artist to artist, discussing the various pieces that caught their eyes. Rowen gravitated to the photography, and to the paintings of landscapes and nature. She wasn’t as enthused about portraits, abstract or modern art, though she wasn’t dismissive of it. Rowen was examining a painting of bluebonnets in the Texas hill country when suddenly she stiffened. She whirled towards Kandomere, her hand shooting out to catch his arm, and her eyes were lucent blue. “EMS, fire and police. Now.” She bolted away from him, dodging nimbly through the crowd, headed towards the food tents.

She threw her arms wide, knocking the crowd back with a wave of force, and did the only thing that came to mind. She threw a shield around the duffle bag, just as it exploded, hoping to channel the explosion straight up.  The power of it hammered into her shield. It was more than she could contain, the draw of power to keep the shield intact burning through her reserves. The Berserker roared to wakefulness in her head, and the tide turned, power and heat flooding into her. She staggered, going to her knees under the onslaught, and then it was gone. Her skin felt scalded, stretched too tight against bones and muscles that burned. Her shirt stuck to the fever sweat that had sprung up across her body.  Her heart raced. What had she done? Absorbing physical energy wasn’t possible. But she had, and she had no clue what it would do to her. SHe looked up. There was a news crew standing across the cleared space. Great… nothing like providing a freak show for the evening news. She had to get up. She had to move. She had to get away.

Kandomere was knocked back with the rest of the crowd, just before the explosion, but managed to keep his feet. The column of fire and shrapnel spiraled high, distorted behind a barrier that flared emerald and yellow. And then the fire was gone.  He saw Rowen on her knees across the scorched concrete. Her eyes were midnight emerald and full of swirling golden sparks. She shoved herself to her feet, pushing herself into a near run as she fled into the growing chaos. He caught up with her just as she was surrounded by police.  

“Officers…” Kandomere stepped forward, pulling out his MTF identification.. “This woman is a member of my task force.”  Rowen’s eyes were still midnight green and full of sparks as she looked at him. “She acted on my orders to contain the explosion.”

“Then why is she running?”

“Because I need to get to a location where I can release the excess power that I absorbed.” Rowen answered.

“We will come to the station and give our statements after.” Kandomere moved to stand beside Rowen. He could feel the heat radiating off her body. He slid a hand beneath her elbow, her skin burning feverish against his fingers. “Agent Forbes... I believe we have somewhere to be.”

Kandomere’s fingers against her too hot skin felt like a cool balm. Once they were clear of the crowd he paused. “Where are we going?”

“A park or something… with fewer people.” Rowen shook her head.

The time it took to get to a suitable location gave Rowen more than enough time to consider what happened. She had been struggling to contain the explosion, feeling the shield drain her reserves dangerously quickly. Then the Berserker had come forward and she had absorbed the remaining physical energy.  It shouldn’t have been possible.

At the park she stepped out of the car, kneeling on the grass to dig her fingers into the soil. She closed her eyes and tried to let the excess energy she could feel buzzing along her bones seep into the ground as a nourishing force. It didn’t work.

Rowen was beginning to feel more than a little worried. She dug her fingers in a little deeper and tried again. Nothing.  She opened her eyes and looked at Kandomere where he stood watching.

“What color are my eyes?” Her voice was soft. She knew what he was going to say, but she was hoping against hope that she was wrong.

“A green so dark they are almost black, overlaid by golden sparks.” Kandomere answered. Rowen sounded scared, which concerned him.

“Fuck.” She closed her eyes for a moment. Her Berserker was still awake and in the forefront of her mind but she didn’t feel the emotional disconnect that she usually felt. In fact, aside from the feverish heat and the hum of power beneath her skin she didn’t feel any different than normal. So there was no way to tell when her alter ego was going to take full control. She could be a danger to everyone around her at any moment. And there was a good chance the Aetheri Council had seen her Berserker come out and do the impossible on national television. They were going to fucking love that. “Alright. I need to get back to my bike. And then I need to go away for a day or two.”

“What’s wrong?” Kandomere offered her a hand up as she went to rise.

“I… it’s a long story, and I’ll explain when I get back. But right now, I can’t guarantee that I’m safe to be around, so I need to get away from people. I’ll go find somewhere to camp for a few days.” She sounded distressed.

“Alright.” Kandomere nodded. “I have a retreat in the mountains. It’s on some acreage, and surrounded by national forest on three sides. It’s private and secure. You can stay there for now. I’ll have someone retrieve your bike, and we can swing by my apartment for your clothing.”

“Alright…” Rowen nodded. “I should probably contact my Healer as well. I may need him.”

“You can call him on the way, and I will give him directions to the cabin. He can meet us there.”

* * *

 

The trip to the retreat went by in silence, aside from a single phone call to Barney, where Rowen relayed directions to the cabin to the other man. As they pulled down the long gravel drive, nestled into a densely wooded valley, Kandomere could almost feel Rowen vibrating in the seat next to him. They stopped in front of a log home, situated on the shore of a small lake. The house was relatively small but beautifully constructed. The interior was an open floor plan with loft bedroom, bright and beautifully decorated with floor to ceiling windows and a deck along the lake side. The late afternoon sun slanted across the water, sparkling off the still surface.

Rowen dropped her bag and settled on the couch.. She was lost in her own thoughts, so he had a chance to observe her for a moment. Her eyes were still midnight green, in a face that was paler than it should have been.

Kandomere left Rowen to her thoughts while he placed a couple of phone calls. First he called Montehugh to let him know that they wouldn’t be in the next day, and possibly the one after. Then he made arrangements to have groceries delivered, since there was nothing perishable in the house.

Once that was completed he moved back to the couch, settling down a short distance from Rowen.  “How are you feeling?”

“Like my skin is too tight and my bones are vibrating. Like I need to _move_ but I know I should wait until Barney gets here.” Rowen turned her attention to her companion. “This is a nice place… a little smaller than I expected, but I like that.”

“This is my personal retreat…I come here when I need time away from the city.” He never brought guests to this place, so he’d never needed more space than the cabin.

“Oh... “ Rowen blinked at him, understanding what he hadn’t said. “I’m honored that you shared this place with me.”

“Well, I owe you my life.” Kandomere shrugged.

The Aetheri shook her head. “Time for an Aetheri cultural lesson… You say you owe me your life. Now I’m going to say ‘a gift freely given’ and then you should reply ‘a gift freely accepted’. Aetheri put a lot of weight behind obligation and our word. So we use that call and response to indicate that no debt is incurred and no repayment expected.” Rowen smiled. “So… A gift freely given.”

He rather felt there was at least something of a debt incurred, but he was going to keep that to himself. “A gift freely accepted. And bringing you here is a gift freely given.”

“And a gift freely accepted.” Rowen replied.

“I’ve arranged a grocery delivery that should be here soon.” Kandomere knew she wasn't going to like the next part of his statement. “You can have the bed in the loft tonight. I will sleep down here on the couch.”

Rowen shook her head. “No… Coming here was so that I wouldn’t be a danger to anyone. If you stay I could hurt you. I could _kill_ you.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Kandomere shook his head. “I don’t think you should be completely alone.”

Rowen’s response was cut off by a knock at the door. Kandomere rose to let the newly arrived Aetheri Healer in. The man was wearing a dark beanie and a half face mask with his vivid amethyst eyes being the only identifying part of him. “Thanks, mate.”  The Australian moved past the elf and over to Rowen’s side, sitting on the couch next to her. He tipped her head so that he could get a good look at her eyes. “Bloody fucking hell, Rowen, what did you get yourself into this time?”

“I was at the Arts Festival. There was an bomb. I tried to contain the explosion. I was about to lose it, when suddenly the Berserker was there, and I absorbed the physical energy of the explosion.” Rowen shrugged. “And now I can’t get rid of the energy, and the Berserker is still just there, without feeling like it’s there, if that makes sense.” She sighed. “Oh, and the local news caught it all on tape.”

“Fuck me sideways. All of it?” Barney shook his head as Rowen nodded. “You know what that means.”

“Yeah…” Rowen agreed. “I know.”

“Well, first things first… let’s figure out what the hell is going on. I can feel the heat coming off you from over here.” Barney reached out and took Rowen’s hands. “Then we can figure out what to do about all of it.”

Barney’s eyes went glowing purple as he sent his awareness into Rowen’s body.

Kandomere watched impatiently from a chair across the conversation space. He wanted to know what the hell was going on, but first he wanted to be sure Rowen was going to be ok.

After several minutes the glow faded and the Aetheri let go of Rowen. “Well, I’m not finding any damage or signs of overload aside from the fever. I assume you tried to let go of the energy the usual way?”

“Yes.” Rowen nodded. “Nothing happened.”

“I think that’s why your Berserker side is still active. You’re still buzzing with energy and it’s what is allowing you to handle it.” The healer shook his head. “You absorbed physical energy. My guess is that you’re going to have to release it in a physical way. So go for a run, go rock climbing, fuck the elf until he can’t walk, go swimming... Whatever you do just get out and move.” Barney patted her leg. “Now do you want to explain what’s going on to the elf or should I? He looks like he’s going to implode if someone doesn’t.” The Aussie inclined his head towards Kandomere.

Rowen swallowed. She really didn’t want to explain to the elf exactly how much of a freak she was, but she supposed he deserved to know.  “Alright. You’re probably going to reconsider your choice not to lock me up after this but here goes.” She paused to collect her thoughts. “So, everyone knows that Aetheri Warriors are born to be the defenders of our people. We’re the fighters, the ones that go into the field to do battle.But what no one outside of the Aetheri know is that there is another side to the Warrior, a second personality if you will, that sleeps within every Warrior. We call it the Berserker and it wakes when we’re about to die violently. Berserkers are incredibly powerful.  The downside is that it’s a mutually assured destruction sort of thing. Berserkers will kill anyone in their path, until they are either killed or they burn themselves out.”

“Years ago, Rowen’s Berserker woke.” Barney picked up the thread of the explanation. “But Rowen, being the stubborn wench that she is, took control of the Berserker. She didn’t go on a killing spree, and she didn’t burn herself out.”

“But it won’t ever go away now. It’s always with me.” Rowen looked away from both men. “When my eyes go dark, that’s the Berserker coming forward. The problem is that no one knows what will happen to a Warrior with an awakened Berserker in her head. There’s the potential for things to happen that aren’t supposed to happen, like absorbing physical energy the way I did today.”  She fell silent, still looking out the window.

“What Rowen isn’t saying is that she’s spent every day of her life since the incident waiting for the Aetheri Council to decide she’s too dangerous to live, and put a bullet in her head. Which is complete shit. They’re idiots for even considering it.” Barney shook his head adamantly.

“But are they? It changed me. I’m different, and there’s no denying that. And there’s no denying that I hurt someone before I got it fully under control.” Rowen looked back at the other Aetheri. “They’re right that we don’t know what it will do to me long term. Look at what happened today. Aetheri cannot absorb physical energy. But I did, and my eyes have been midnight green since. They might be right to be afraid.”

“No.” Kandomere spoke up for the first time. “Whatever changes may have happened, you are no monster, and you don’t deserve to die.”

“They may not see it that way.” Rowen shook her head. “If any of them were watching the news they saw what happened, and they aren’t going to be happy about this new development. It’s not like it matters anyway. Unless they decide to kill me sooner rather than later, it won’t be a problem.”

Barney looked from the scowling elf to the indigo haired Aetheri. “And, I think that’s my cue to get out of here before you two start snarling at each other, and I become collateral damage in the Clash of the Titans. I know better than to get in the middle of a marital spat.”

“Fuck you, Barney.” Rowen snorted at her Healer.

“Your elf might have something to say about that.” Barney snarked back.

Rowen made a rude gesture. “Fuck you _and_ the kangaroo you hopped in on, you swamp dwelling Australian troll.”

“Ah there’s my girl. Nice to know being all heroic hasn’t dimmed your scintillating personality or your command of the Queen’s English.” Barney laughed and rose. “I’ll keep them off your back as long as I can, Rowen. You just focus on getting that energy dissipated before you bake your brain.”

Rowen rose to give Barney a quick hug before he left. Then she turned her attention to pulling a pair of lightweight hiking boots from her bag, and exchanging them for her combat boots.

“Rowen-” Kandomere started to speak.

“What?” Rowen looked up from tying her boots.

“Have you really spent all this time waiting for some council to decide you should be killed?” There were a number of things he wanted to say, but he knew that most of them would not be well received at this point.

“Yeah.” Rowen made a slight scoffing sound. “Every day for four years now. But I can’t blame them for being afraid of me. Hell, I’m afraid of me sometimes.” She looked at Kandomere. “I know what you’re going to say, but I’ve got good reason. Just after the incident, before I had control over the Berserker, I hurt someone close to me. I hurt him badly.  I would die to protect this person, and I nearly killed him. I have to live with that.”

A terrible thought occurred to Kandomere as Rowen spoke. “Did you volunteer to come to LA and do what you’re doing in spite of your possible fate or _because of it?”_

“I need to run.” Rowen’s lack of an answer was an answer all its own. She shoved off the couch and headed out to the deck.

Kandomere followed Rowen, glad that he’d chosen a pair of trainers for the day. She didn’t even pause as she vaulted the railing, landing on the rocky beach and taking off at a run.  Leaping over the railing as well, he followed her.

It was exhilarating, and exhausting, keeping up with Rowen as she ran up the mountain. As they continued running he could almost see the tension melting away from her, turning her headlong flight into an exuberant race until the race evolved yet again into a sort of roughly playful game of chase as she turned them back down the mountain. The last glimmers of the day had faded to dusky twilight as they entered a meadow near the stream and Rowen disappeared in the meadow grass. Kandomere slowed, listening intently.

“Psst, elf. Over here.” Rowen’s voice came from the left. He cautiously made his way over, finding her sprawled on a flat rock right at the edge of the stream. Her eyes were once again the usual clear bright golden green. She reached up as he got close, taking his hand and pulling him down with her. Releasing him she reached over into the stream and brought up a cupped double handful of water. Her hands glowed briefly, illuminating the fluid and she held them up to him. “Here. It's safe to drink now.”

He gratefully accepted the offer, his lips brushing her fingers as he drank from her hands.

Rowen watched the elf silently. He was beautiful all the time, but he was even more gorgeous like this, rumpled and flushed from exertion. He had kept up well, first in the run and then in the chase, his competitive spirit matched hers step for step. She liked that in a man. The heat of his body, and the smell of dark spices he carried with him was making her body buzz for a whole new reason. She knew all the logical reasons why she shouldn't act on the attraction. They hadn’t changed. But Barney had given both his and by extension Blue’s tacit approval with his suggestion of working off energy via sex, and as a tiny voice in the back of her mind piped up, she was going to die horribly sometime sooner rather than later anyway so why not chance the complications. He had proven to be a steadfast and trustworthy companion, and she wanted him.

Rowen shifted closer to the elf, reaching out to cup his jaw before kissing him. He was still for a moment before returning the kiss with interest. When they parted she dropped her hand into her lap. “None of the reasons that having sex is a bad idea have changed. It’s still inappropriate. It’s still probably going to complicate things.” She bit her lip. “But, we’re both clean. And pregnancy is not an issue. I don’t want to regret not doing this, at the end, and I’m 100% certain I would.”

She offered Kandomere a tiny smile. “That’s assuming, of course, that you’re interested in doing very inappropriate things with me.”

What did you say to that? She was right; a sexual relationship between the two of them was inappropriate, and likely to be complicated. But she was also right about the regrets. If he wasn’t able to save her life, did he really want to have never known the feel, and taste of her? After the mutual torment they’d put each other through recently the answer was easy.

“Oh the inappropriate things I want to do with you, Rowen.” Kandomere pulled her down to him, kissing her deeply. Rowen’s body melted against his, pliable but not submissive. No there was no submission in the way she returned his kiss.. She met his passion with her own, demanding her due and giving equally in return.

Reluctantly he drew back from the kiss. “We should go back to the cabin.”

“No.” Rowen shook her head. “Here. She laid one hand on the rock. He could feel a tingle and the rough surface of the rock smoothed beneath them. “You and me together, right here, in the moonlight.”

She pulled away from him, drawing her shirt and bra over her head. As she shifted to unlace her hiking boots he could see the tattoo on her back fully for the first time, the delicate botanical illustration of a wild rose that stretched up her spine. He couldn’t help reaching out and tracing the graceful lines again with the tips of his fingers, enjoying the shiver his touch caused. Her shoes were kicked away and her pants followed, until she reclined next to him on the rock, completely bare and unselfconscious.

“You’re overdressed.” Her smile was impish.

Kandomere growled softly at the cheeky minx. She was incredible, sweet curves layered over sleek muscle, and the scent of herbs on the air.  He wanted to bury himself inside her. He wanted to cover himself in her scent, and hear her call his name. His shirt followed hers, and Rowen watched the elf strip down, enjoying the sight greatly. He was very well built, head to toe, and it was a treat to see. Her smile widened, the tips of her fangs peeking out. Bad idea or not this was going to be a spectacularly good time.

They came together again on the rock, skin against skin. The scent of honeysuckle was back and he realized that it was the scent of her arousal. Their hands and mouths roamed each other’s bodies, lips and fingers tracing skin in invisible patterns. Rowen’s power welled up and pouring over both of them in a scalding torrent, until the heat between them burst into full flame.  Kandomere pressed Rowen back to the rock, rising over her. His hips slid between her thighs, and Rowen groaned at the friction of his hardness pressed against her slick center.

“Don’t hold back. I’m tougher than a human.” Rowen’s voice was rough, and her smile feral. Her legs wrapped around his hips, and she leaned up enough to nip at his jaw with sharp teeth. “I want you.”

There was the sense of something waiting, poised on the edge of a precipice. Kandomere shifted enough to slide home, his voice joining Rowen’s as they both moaned at the sensation.  Her peridot eyes met his icy blue and suddenly the sense of anticipation snapped taut, and he could feel her. He could feel her pleasure, her need for him, singing under his skin just as he was certain his need was singing under hers.

“Oh, _fuck_ .” Rowen’s pupils blew wide. He wasn’t Aetheri. The connection shouldn’t have been possible. They shouldn’t be able to share this way. But today was a day of impossible things. They were connected and she was unprepared. She was floundering in the sea of sensation, swept under by the maelstrom between them.  “Kandomere. _Please_.” His name left her lips somewhere between a prayer and a plea.

He didn’t know what had happened, but he knew what she was asking, as well as he knew his own desire, and he was going to give her what they both wanted. When he moved, she moved with him, their bodies in perfect sync. They gave and they took, the pleasure flowing between them like the tide, until she was throwing her head back and crying his name to the stars. Seconds later he was joining her, his voice cracking slightly as his body bowed tight and his vision went white. “ _Rowen_!”

The sensation of being in two bodies at once faded. Thoroughly spent, Kandomere collapsed beside her on the rock, one long arm looped across her stomach, as he panted for breath.

Rowen’s breath was just as rapid as his, as she tried to recover.

“That was incredible.”  Kandomere finally recovered enough to prop up and look at Rowen. “You are amazing.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him just how incredible they had been together, to tell him just how rare the connection was even between Aetheri, and how unheard of it was between species. It was the stuff of fairy tales but they weren't going to have a fairy tale ending so she pushed the words away. He would only know that it wasn't commonplace if she told him.  

“You are pretty amazing yourself.” She sat up enough to kiss him softly and then she slipped off the rock and into the stream. The cool water felt divine on her skin after everything.

Kandomere looked down at the woman floating in the waist deep water with one hand on the rock to steady herself.

The stream’s course was broad here in the meadow and the current was gentle. She looked at home, as though she were born to be there free and wild, with the moonlight silvering her skin, and making her hair gleam. He was so entranced, the jet of water that hit him in the face took him completely by surprise.

“Are you going to join me or just sit there and stare?” The mischief was dancing in Rowen’s smile again as she squeezed her fist just under the water and shot another jet of water at him, and he found himself laughing in response. Moving quickly he pounced, taking her under the water with him.

* * *

 

They made love a second time in the shower, after making their way back to the cabin. Thoroughly exhausted, they fell into slumber, wrapped in each other’s arms, until the early morning hours before dawn. Kandomere had been sleeping peacefully when suddenly Rowen was screaming, ripping herself out of his arms and bolting upright in. He sat up and instinctively reached for the Aetheri. “Rowen?”

As his hand touched her shoulder, Kandomere’s world spun and went grey. Disjointed snippets of memory flashed through his mind.  Dark hair and pale eyes. The curve of a pointed ear. Agony, rage and the iron sweet taste of blood in her mouth. He gasped, awareness slamming back into him just in time to see her throw herself out of bed and down the stairs. When he followed her down, the living room was empty, the door to the deck swinging open. He exited the cabin to find her on her knees near the railing, her body shuddering as she gasped for air. The wild rose  on her back was shades of grey in the moonlight.

“Rowen?” He knelt beside her cautiously. “What can I do.”

Rowen shook her head wordlessly. There were tears on her face, and her whole body flinched away from his. “I….” Her body folded in on itself, her jaw clenching and her eyes squeezing tightly shut. Her hands balled into tight fists at her sides.

If he’d thought about what he was doing Kandomere wouldn’t have reached out to pull the Aetheri into his arms, but he was simply reacting to the sight of her afraid and in pain. “Shh. I’m here. You’re safe. Whatever that was, you’re safe.”

She fought against him for a second before her body went limp against his. She shivered in his arms for a long moment before she tried to pull away once more. “It was just a dream. I’m sorry I woke you. You should go back to bed. I’ll be ok.”

Kandomere shook his head and pulled her closer again. “I’m awake now, and I’d rather stay with you. You shouldn’t have to suffer alone.” He shifted his arms around her and rose.”Since we’re both up, how about a cup of something warm and a softer location to sit than this?” He carried her back into the house and settled her on the couch before going to the kitchenette and rummaging around. When he came back he had two steaming mugs in hand.  “The store didn’t have the spice tea you prefer, but they had spiced chai.” He offered her one, before settling on the couch with her.

Rowen took a deep breath of the fragrant steam. “This is good. I’m surprised you noticed the spice tea thing.”

“I’ve noticed a lot of things.” He shrugged slightly. “Observation seems to be the only way to actually learn anything about you.”

“And what do you feel you’ve learned?” Rowen cocked an eyebrow at the elf.

“You enjoy spice tea, and don’t care for sweetened drinks. You aren’t social, but you’ve taken the time to get to know each of the team personally. You enjoyed the science fiction books that the orc gave you but your favorite book is the one by Leopold. You appreciate attractive men and women, but you prefer those that aren’t traditionally so. You have acute senses, and you like the way I smell. And you have absolutely no problems sitting half nude on the couch, drinking tea.” He couldn’t resist teasing her a little. “Should I continue?”

Rowen laughed. “Ok.. you’ve learned a few things.”

She leaned against Kandomere’s side, resting her head against his shoulder. “Aetheri do have acute senses, particularly a very sensitive sense of smell. You smell like winter spices to me. Like cloves and nutmeg with a tiny hint of cinnamon.” She lifted her mug. “Like my favorite tea.”

Kandomere shifted to wrap an arm around the Aetheri. “You smell like forests and wilderness. Like oakmoss and ferns. And a bit of honeysuckle when you’re aroused.”

Silence fell between them for a long moment before he spoke again. “Do you want to talk about the dream? I saw flashes of it… an elf, hurting you… ”

Rowen sighed. “Well, in for a penny in for a pound, I guess. If you don’t already think I’m crazy we might as well just go ahead and seal the deal.  Four years ago, I was in L.A. for a conference. There was an incident, and I used my powers to save Dorghu and his family. I didn't realize an Inferni had seen me do it. The next evening they ambushed me. I don't even remember the attack. I just remember waking up in a basement, with a ward collar around my neck. It cut me off from my power. I felt like I was going to die.” She closed her eyes, seeing the face of the elf that had caused her most of the pain in front of her.

“They tortured me for two days. Then while one of them was playing with me the Berserker woke. It was like a monster coming to life in my head, like my rage became a living thing of its own. The only thing I wanted to do was kill everyone that got in my path.” Her hand came up to touch her throat. “I ripped his throat out with my teeth. I absorbed the wards from the collar, and when they broke I used their energy to splatter every last one of the Inferni that were present across the walls.  But then I saw a picture. I don’t even remember what it was exactly, but it was blue. It made me feel safe. The only thing I could think was that if I could get to Blue I’d be safe. There was a burner phone on a desk. I grabbed it and staggered out of the building. I called my Seer. He was the only number I could remember, but my voice was gone. I had ruptured my vocal chords screaming. The call was enough of a connection that he could find me then. I made it as far away as I could before I collapsed. I woke up three days later, in an Aetheri clinic surrounded by people waiting to see if I was going to have to be put down like a rabid animal.”

She swallowed and continued on. “It took me a month to heal. You couldn’t even tell I’d been hurt, physically, but some things leave scars you can’t see. I had nightmares every night for months after, and the monster was still there in my head the whole time. I _wasn’t_ safe to be around for a while. Like I said earlier, I hurt someone I would never have wanted to hurt, because he woke me from one of the dreams. After that I couldn't bear to be around anyone, couldn't set foot in any sort of urban setting. I had to find a way to get a handle on the monster in my head before I could even consider rejoining society. I fled into the wilderness. Over time I integrated the Berserker so that we’re one mind instead of being effectively two.” She shook her head slightly, bringing herself out of the memories. “At least I’m the sanest crazy person you’ll ever meet.”

“ _Rowen_.” Kandomere wasn’t often struck speechless, putting her story into context with what he already knew had managed. He remembered that crime scene. It had obviously been a magical crime but there had been no useful evidence at the scene. A few blurred and useless fingerprints and while there had been plenty of DNA evidence sprayed around, it had been damaged by the magic that had been so thick in the building. There had been so much magic that the atmosphere had been cloying. The amount of blood they’d found had been staggering, but there had been no bodies. Now he knew why. The knowledge that the blood they had found on the floor and table in the storage area of the basement had been at least in part hers made him feel ill.  

How she could even consider facing something like that again was incomprehensible to him. The memory of how pale she had become when he had threatened her with warded incarceration and the fear he had seen in her suddenly dark eyes reared its head and made him wince. Now he knew from whence that reaction had come. “Forgive me, Rowen, for threatening you with a return to a part of that hell in order to motivate you to work with me.”

“I forgive you.” Rowen offered him a wan smile. “I won’t lie… it almost backfired spectacularly. When you first made the offer, it brought everything spilling back into my head. Even the rage woke up again, and I wanted to rip your head off. Luckily, my Seer and my Healer are insistent that you’re important and have to stay alive.”

Kandomere snorted softly. “A fact for which I am most glad. Speaking of your Seer and your Healer, I’ve noticed that when you’re healing more than just very minor issues, your power changes colors to match what I saw your healer use. Is that normal for Aetheri?”

“Yeah… For a Triad it is. Aetheri Warriors can form one part of a Triad with two other Aetheri… a Seer and a Healer.” Rowen set her almost empty tea mug aside.. “All Aetheri have the same abilities to an extent… what varies is the power and skill of those abilities. When an Aetheri has an abundance of a particular gift they’re considered specialists of sorts. Healers are more powerful and skilled at healing. Seers at cognition and distance viewing, and Warriors at manipulating energy into combat forms. When a Triad is formed, those three Aetheri can share abilities and experiences among themselves. So I get a boost to my healing and cognitive abilities. Barney gets cognitive and combat, and Blue gets healing and combat. When we actively use those shared abilities our own power takes on the echo of the Triad member from which we’re drawing.”

“Interesting.” Kandomere filed that information away for future reference. It might come in handy at some point.

Rowen wasn’t ordinarily big on cuddling, but she wanted the contact tonight. After everything she just wanted to feel calm for a little while, and his presence was managing that. The solid heat of his frame against her own aching body, and the strength of the arm he had wrapped around her were soothing, and before she knew it she was dozing off.

The elf sat and watched the Aetheri sleep for some time. He was afraid to wake her in case she didn’t go back to sleep. He tried to move away from Rowen, so that he could lay her on the couch, but the tiny noise of protest she made stopped him. Instead he found himself shifting to stretch out on the couch, cradling the woman against his chest. It was an intimate position but he couldn’t regret that intimacy when Rowen gave a deep sigh and snuggled into him. Giving his own sigh, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

Rowen had expected more nightmares, but she hadn’t gotten them. She had slept until sunlight flooded the cabin, and woke feeling warm and safe. Right up until she realized that her pillow was the source of the warmth, and that it was breathing and smelled of winter spices. She opened her eyes to find that she was essentially lying on her elven companion, his arms looped lightly across her, her hips cradled by his thighs and her head pillowed on his chest. She shifted slightly to look up at him as he slept and the gift she shared with her Seer suddenly flared. Rowen’s body jerked in Kandomere’s arms, rolling off the couch to land hard on the floor with a sound of pain.  He shot up as Rowen jerked away from him. “Rowen?” He was off the couch and kneeling next to her in a second. Her wide, unseeing eyes were swimming pools of blue with a faint swirl of amber, and blue sparks danced along her arms. It took a fraction of a second for his brain to connect the dots between the new color and her Seer. “What do you See?” He reached out to take her hand.

“I See Love and Death.” Rowen could hear her voice answering, but it wasn’t her. It was the power that filled her eyes and roared in her ears, Speaking the vision. “Love that may not be, and Death, alone in the cold and darkness.”

The blue energy danced up his arm, and reality snapped like a rubber band.

For a moment they could See a nebulous possibility of a future in which it was normal, expected even, that she would wake her blue haired lover with a kiss. A future in which she and Kandomere were far more than just a one night stand, where they shared a partnership full of love and laughter. And then the ephemeral vision shredded like tissue, and a new vision took its place, solid and immediate in a way to which the previous Seeing had not even come close. Suddenly she was alone in the darkness and the cold. She was weak, drained and unable to reach for her power. Pain wracked her body and she could feel her lungs filling with blood. Her flesh was torn and her body broken. She was dying, and her fate was sealed with blood and pain.

“When? Do you See when?” Kandomere’s stomach dropped as though he were on a roller coaster, and he forced the words past the weight of the vision.

“Before the Secret of the Unhewn Stone.” The thread of power that held her snapped. The vision dissipated, as Rowen scrambled back, her eyes dark. A furious snarl curled her lips and her hands balled into fists.  She closed her eyes. Her attention turned inward as she shoved against the beast that the vision had brought to the fore. Shoving the Berserker back again, she drew her knees up to her chest, dropping her head onto them as nausea roiled in her stomach. “Well, fuck. Blue had told me about it, but that’s the first time I’ve Seen my death for myself.”

Kandomere looked at the indigo haired Aetheri sitting next to him. She was far calmer than he would have expected, perhaps too calm.  “You seem unusually calm about the situation.”

“Hmm?” She looked up at her companion.”I’m pretty sure that being a Warrior short circuits my ability to feel fear sometimes. I’m really really not looking forward to probably dying horribly, but I can’t say I’m afraid of it. Besides, I already knew it was coming.”

“The other part of what we saw-” Kandomere started, and was cut off by Rowen holding up a hand.

“Don’t. Don’t go there.” She stood and walked to the windows, the sunlight gilding her skin. “It was a pretty vision, but it’s only going to end in sorrow. Even if I survive it’s not possible. We aren’t compatible that way.”

“It certainly seemed we were.” Kandomere frowned at the Aetheri.

“We aren’t, because even if I do survive there’s always the chance the Council will decide it’s time to put me down, and if they don’t that will still be hanging over my head for the rest of my life. I’m not bringing someone else in to sit under the Sword of Damocles with me.” Rowen waved the idea off. “And to be perfectly blunt and completely honest, I adamantly do not want the city life. It makes my skin crawl to think of living in a city of any real size. So I’m not likely to move to LA to be with you.”

He was nettled by her casual dismissal of him. “There are other MTF field offices. Who are you to say I wouldn’t be the one willing to relocate if we found an acceptable compromise?”

“You don’t know me well enough for that to even be a possibility yet.”

Her stubborn intransigence made him grit his teeth as he rose to join her at the window. “And you don’t know me… so why do you get to say that we are not a possibility at all?”

“Because I know myself. I’m not an easy person with which to live. I’m aggressive, rebellious and stubborn, and I like to be left alone. I can be a harpy when I’m angry. Warriors are natural loners, and the Berserker hasn’t made that any less. I like my mostly solitary rural life, and I’m not willing to give it up for the promise of what might be love.”

“And I know myself well enough to know that, for the kind of love and life we saw, I would be willing to move to wherever my harpy decided to lair.” Kandomere’s gaze was steady. “I like LA, but I have no real ties to the city. The major case I was pursuing that brought me here is closed. I have no family here, and few friends. To have that kind of love, I would pack up and request the transfer tomorrow.”

“Sweet pygmy rattlers, you’re a _romantic_.” Rowen made it sound vaguely like he had the plague.  

Kandomere couldn’t help laughing at the look on her face. “I have never seen anyone look so appalled by the idea of being romantic.” He reached out to take her hand. “At least give me the rest of the time you have. Let us get to know one another and let things go where they will from there.”

Rowen looked down at their joined hands. “It can’t go anywhere. It would only lead to heartbreak.” Rowen closed her eyes. “I will only leave you behind to grieve.”

Kandomere wrapped his free arm around Rowen, leaning his cheek against hers. Her body was rigid in his embrace. “If I'm doomed to grieve, why not let that grief be earned and softened by memories of happier times? Why consign me to a hell of might have beens?”

Rowen was silent and still as he continued. “If your path is your own to choose, why is mine any different? Why am I not allowed the same self-sovereignty?”

His words hit Rowen like tiny shards of glass, and she shuddered. Her body relaxed infinitesimally and he pressed his advantage. “You didn’t want to have regrets for never having made love together. Won’t you regret not taking this chance as well? I will.” He pulled back to kiss the palm of her hand. “Please, let us have this chance, for however long you have left.”

“Deodamnatus.” Rowen sighed. She did want what he was offering. After years of being an outcast, of only being able to date when the man or woman she was with didn’t know what she was, she wanted to know what it was like to have a lover. “It won’t change anything. There will still be secrets between us. I still won’t be able to tell you who I am. When the time comes, I will use what the Berserker gives me so that I can do what needs to be done. I won’t look back, and a relationship with you won’t stop me.”

“You’re Rowen Forbes. You’re strong, intelligent, independant and kind. For now that’s enough to know.” Kandomere urged her to look at him. His pale eyes were sincere and solemn.  “I won’t stop trying to find a way to keep you alive, but I know you’ll do what you have to do.”

Rowen wrapped her arms around his waist. It was another very bad idea, but she’d had a lot of those recently.  “Alright, you win. For whatever time we have left.”

Kandomere smiled. He let go of Rowen’s hand to wrap both arms around her. “Good…” He kissed her softly. “Now… I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”  It was obvious that he wasn’t talking about food, as he shifted to lift her, urging her legs around his waist. The contact of their bodies, separated only by two thin barriers of fabric, made him groan slightly as he carried her to the stairs. He wanted her back in bed, quite possibly for the rest of the day.

“Fuck, yes.” Rowen’s voice came out low and rough. “Absolutely.”  She kept her lips to herself as Kandomere climbed the stairs but once they were in the loft she turned her attention to his neck, nipping and kissing just below his ear.  The feral growl she got in return made her smile.

Her back hit the bed and she bounced slightly. She laughed as he followed her, crawling up her body in a predatory stalk. Their next kiss was rough, teeth and tongues battling together, before he broke away to strip her of her underwear. His mouth returned and moved downward, pressing kisses and nips across her skin, as his hands found her hands. He paused and looked up at her. “Is this OK?” He tangled their fingers together and pressed her hands gently to the bed.

“Yeah.” Rowen had to swallow twice before she could get the words out. She could understand his concern, but she was more than OK with it. She trusted him. “Super OK. I’ll tell you when it’s not.”

“Good.” He smiled up the length of her body before dipping his head again.

“Kandomere!” Her power sprang to life at the touch of his mouth, and the connection between them followed a second later. “Oh, my God.”  Rowen’s head fell back and she gave herself up to the storm once more.


	8. Stultus est sicut stultus facit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ve slapped myself and done more damage."

Kandomere and Rowen spent two days at his retreat to be sure there were no lingering effects of what had happened. It was strange in a way but Kandomere almost felt like he was meeting Rowen for the first time.  Out of the city, and without the physical and emotional barrier in their relationship she was relaxed and open in a way he had never seen before. When they weren’t tangled together in the cabin, Rowen was out on the land. He had found himself hiking the woods with her, seeing them in a way he’d never seen them before. Rowen was a surprising font of information about the wilderness, and she shared that knowledge freely, pointing out plants, animals and other things that caught her attention as they roamed.

They had to return to the city before long, though, and the third day after the arts festival found the pair meeting Montehugh in a tiny bistro downtown before heading to the police precinct to give Rowen’s statement about the events at the arts festival. They had just gotten their coffees  when a commotion at a table across the coffee shop caught Rowen’s ear. A young orc woman sitting with a laptop was being berated by an business suit clad elf. Apparently she was sitting at "his" table, and he didn’t appreciate having to share “his space” with an "orc bitch". When he made the comment that orcs should be locked up and skinned, Rowen’s temper flared.

Kandomere knew something was up when Rowen’s eyes narrowed dangerously, green gold darkening to pine. He’d noted the altercation but he apparently hadn’t been paying close enough attention.

“Hold this.” Rowen shoved her coffee into Montehugh’s hands and stalked across the shop.

Montehugh winced. “Oh shit, boss. She’s pissed.”

As Rowen crossed the space, the elf knocked the orc girl’s tea off the table.  “Excuse me? What the fuck is your problem?” The indigo haired woman inserted herself between the elf and the orc. “Did you wake up on the stupid side of the bed or something?”

“Back off, bitch, this isn’t any of your business.” The elf glared at Rowen. “Fuck off before you get yourself in trouble.”

“That’s Doctor Bitch to you, jerkwad, and as of right now it is my business.” Rowen looked past the elf to the barista who was staring wide eyed at the confrontation. “Joe… another drink for her, please?” The Aetheri glanced down at the orc. “Why don’t you move over to that table behind those two strapping gentlemen, and get your refill. I’m going to have a quick chat about manners with my new acquaintance.”

The orc gathered up her laptop and ducked around Rowen to hurry across the coffee shop.

“Do you know who I am?” The elf stepped closer to Rowen. “Stupid human bitch, you don’t know who you’re dealing with.” He raised his hand in a vaguely threatening gesture.

Rowen laughed, her eyes on the ID badge on it’s lanyard around his neck, and an unholy glee lighting up her eyes. “Oh, honey, I do now…”  She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message. A few seconds later the phone in her hand rang. “Hey… Yeah… You’ve got an elf working in your R&D, Gethnar. I thought you’d like to know that he’s an abusive asshole. I just heard him tell a orc college student that she should be skinned, and then he called me a bitch and made vague threats. Oh and raised his hand at me.” She held the phone a little away from her ear at the loud, obviously irate, response. “Well I could hurt him, but I thought you’d like to handle it your way.”  She listened a moment more, holding her hand up in a silencing gesture when the elf tried to interject. “Perfect. Love you, anamchara.”

She hung up the phone and stepped away from the elf. “Have a nice day, Gethnar…” Her voice was full of laughter. Almost as soon as she walked away the elf’s phone was ringing. He checked the caller ID and then answered. A moment later he was storming after Rowen. “You little bitch! You got me fired!”

Rowen turned just in time to catch the open handed slap across the side of her face. She ducked just enough to avoid the full brunt of the blow, and while she staggered she kept her feet. His backhanded follow up missed totally as Rowen moved, exhibiting speed and strength to match her elven opponent as she deflected his attack to the side, continuing the motion into a hold that drew his arm out straight. Her knee snapped up into his groin as her other hand slid around the back of his neck, fisting in his hair. The hold on the back of his head added momentum and force as he folded and her knee snapped up again to impact with his nose. Her hold on his wrist released and she brought that arm over and then down to drive her elbow into his back between the shoulder blades, sending the hapless elf face first onto the floor. She followed him down, planting a knee in his back and snagging his wrist again to twist it up between his shoulder blades. It happened so fast that it was over before anyone could even react.  Rowen looked up at Joe the barista. “Would you call the police, please?” Her gaze turned to Montehugh and Kandomere. “Would you gentlemen mind?”  
There was a bloody line on Rowen’s cheek where the elf’s ring had cut her, and her lip was bleeding a bit from where it had split against her teeth. Montehugh moved to assist her, pulling out his cuffs to restrain the elf, as Kandomere offered Rowen a hand up. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’ve slapped myself and done more damage.” Rowen accepted the hand up. She took the napkins that Joe brought her and pressed them against her cheek.  

The orc girl came over to them, apologizing profusely. “I am so sorry!”

“For what?” Rowen smiled at her slightly, ignoring the sting in her lip. “You didn’t magically make him an asshole.”

“But--”

Rowen cut her off again. “No. You have nothing to apologize for.” She offered her hand to the orc. “I’m Rowen.”

“Grainne” The orc shook her hand.

“So, what do you do, Grainne?” Rowen led the orc girl back to the table and sat down.

“I was a graduate student, working on a master’s in Biology.” Grainne sat down as well.

The Aetheri cocked her head. “Was?”

“Yeah… I lost my grant.” The orc fiddled with her laptop. “That’s why I’m here right now… there’s a fellowship I’m trying to apply for. I just need to finish up my prospectus and submit the application.” Rowen smiled. “May I?” She touched the back of the laptop.

“What? Oh, sure.” Grainne let Rowen turn the laptop towards her. Rowen turned her attention to the paper, scrolling through it rapidly.

“This is very, very good.” Rowen looked up at her. “What do you want to do with a master’s in Biology?”

“I want to go on for a doctorate in molecular biology and go into research.”

Rowen looked up with a smile. “Oh really…” Her smile widened. “No promises, but I might be able to help you with that.”  She pulled out her phone and made another phone call. “Anamchara.. I’ve got a candidate for the grant. She’s a master’s student in Bio, and wants to go on for a doctorate in molecular.” Rowen listened for a moment. “Yeah, we’re down in the coffee shop at the bottom of the tower. You can come on down if you want.” Another pause. “Great. See you soon.”

She popped her phone back into her pocket before looking at Grainne. “A friend of mine is going to pop by. He’s in charge of awarding a fellowship grant that the company he works for funds. It comes with an internship and I think you’d be a good candidate for it.” She grinned. “I need to talk to my partners for a second, but I’ll be right back. Just drink your tea and relax.”

She rose and moved back to Kandomere and Montehugh. “Alright guys… I’m going out on a limb here and trusting you both. Someone I know, personally, is going to be here very shortly. You can stay, but I’m asking you to trust me, and don’t try to find out who I am through this person. It could be dangerous, not only for him, but for my family and friends as well.”  Rowen looked from one man to the other. “If you can’t do that, then please go and I’ll catch up with you later.”

Kandomere recognized the situation for the olive branch it was. He knew she couldn’t tell him anything about who she was or from where she came, but this was her way of showing him that she trusted him.

“I trust that when you can share your identity with us, you will. Until then neither Montehugh nor I will press the issue.” His second in command nodded agreement. “We will stay.”

Rowen beamed. “You'll be the first to know who I am if the day comes that I can safely tell you.”

A few moments later the bell on the door range and a dark haired elf walked in. Rowen met him with a smile. “Anamchara.” She gave the newcomer a hug.

“Rowen, a stóirín.” The elf returned the hug and kissed Rowen’s unblemished cheek, causing Kandomere to frown slightly at the obvious affection between them. The newcomer frowned at the cut on her other cheek. ”What happened?” He cupped her chin with his hand, turning her head to the side to get a good look at the cut.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, dear heart.” Rowen stepped back. “You should see the other guy.”

The tall elf’s eyes landed on Gethnar and his battered and bloody face and he scowled. “I do see him. I hope you’re pressing charges, since I cannot.” He dismissed the restrained elf with a contemptuous curl of his lips. “Other than that, how are you? You look well.”

“I am.” Rowen nodded. “Much better than expected.”

“Good. Athair will be happy to hear that. You know he worries about you, mo dheirfiúr.” The tall elf turned to Kandomere and Montehugh. “Special Agent Kandomere. Special Agent Montehugh.” He offered both men a nod.

“Airdan Arbelladon.” Kandomere returned his nod. The well known heir to the massive conglomerate that was Arbelladon Industries was easily recognizable.

Airdan looked back to Rowen. “So, let’s meet your grant candidate.” He let Rowen direct him over to the table with the starstruck young orc.

Kandomere and Montehugh exchanged a glance, as Rowen dove into a deeply technical scientific discussion with Arbelladon and the orc girl.  It seemed there was yet another layer to the mystery of their Aetheri.

“No wonder she isn’t intimidated by you, boss.” Montehugh snorted. “Our little Aetheri is used to swimming with the proverbial sharks.” And apparently a biologist or scientist of a similar stripe with a doctorate in her field, if her comment about being “Doctor Bitch” was true. .  

The two federal agents turned their attention to the cops that arrived, giving their statements as to the events that had transpired.

Rowen rose to join them when Kandomere called out to her, pausing just long enough to rest her hand on Airdan’s arm. Her eyes glinted bright sapphire for a moment as she looked at the dark haired elf. “She’s the right candidate for the grant this year, Danny. You should make the offer.”

Airdan looked up at Rowen, and covered her hand with his own for a second. “Alright.” He smiled at Grainne. “You heard the lady. The grant, and internship are yours if you want them.”


	9. Battle Not With Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is where I tell you that you’re being a hypocrite.”

It was lunchtime on Friday, six days after the incident at the Arts festival. Rowen was off on her own on an information run to one of her sources that wouldn’t be particularly happy with an MTF agent tagging along and so Kandomere was simply eating at his desk as he worked. It was a quietly productive lunch until his phone rang with an unknown number. He frowned at it slightly before answering. “Kandomere.”

“The Council has summoned Rowen to revisit the question of whether or not she’s too dangerous to live now it’s obvious that she’s getting stronger and developing new abilities.” He recognized the Australian accent as Rowen’s healer, Barney. “Rowen won’t have told you before she left this morning, because she hates dragging people into this kind of stuff, but she’s allowed to bring family and friends to speak in her defense. I thought at the very least you’d like to come.”

“Yes.” The word came out without thought or hesitation. If Rowen was going before the Aetheri Council to possibly be killed of course he was going to be there. “What time and where?”   
“Be ready in the lobby at 1 pm. I’ll swing by for you. You’re an outsider. They won’t allow you to know the meeting location so be prepared to go in blind.”

“If that’s what it takes.” Kandomere wasn’t happy with the prospect but he would play along for access.

“Good.” Barney’s voice was approving. “I think we’re all on the same page then. I’ll see you this afternoon.”

The Australian Aetheri ended the call, leaving Kandomere to continue frowning at the wall of his office. He picked up his desk phone. “Montehugh. Bring Lark and Jones to my office.”

When the three men entered he cut straight to the chase. “Rowen has been summoned by the Aetheri Council in regards to the incident at the Arts Festival. Her healer called me directly to inform me that Rowen is allowed to bring friends and family to speak in her defense. I will be attending, and I have no intention of allowing this council to murder Miss Forbes.” He looked at the three men. “As an outsider I am not allowed to know the location of the meeting. They will be sending a vehicle for me at 1 pm.” 

Lark looked at his watch. “That’s only thirty minutes away. If we all grab a tracker then maybe they’ll miss frying one of them.”

“We?” Kandomere raised an eyebrow at his subordinate. “I don’t recall there being a we involved.”

“She’s allowed to have friends there. Of course we’re going. The whole team would if you told them.” Jones shook his head. “Besides, if it comes to a fight you need all the hands you can get on your side.”

Kandomere looked to Montehugh, who was nodding his agreement. “They’re right, Boss. Rowen is one of ours. We’re with you.”

Thirty minutes later they standing in front of the MTF building. Barney pulled up at precisely 1 pm in a dusty Land Rover. His face was still covered by a fabric half mask and he wore a ball cap that covered most of his hair.

“Good, you brought more friends.” Barney nodded. “Put your weapons in the footlocker in the back, get in the car and put on the blindfolds in the seats.” 

A long blind ride later they were exiting the car in an industrial shop bay. Barney led them into another section of the shop. As Kandomere had expected there were multiple masked figures, who he assumed were Aetheri. There were six standing to one side of the room, with a seventh towering next to Rowen. What was surprising were the others in the room. Airdan Arbelladon stood on her other side, with his father Ainmire, and on the far side of the masked Aetheri was the orc gang leader, Dorghu.

Rowen’s eyes widened when Kandomere and his fellows walked into the room before narrowing on Barney with an angry glare. And while most of Barney’s face was covered, the expression in his eyes was beyond cheeky. Airdan greeted Kandomere with a smile and a nod, stepping away from Rowen’s side and gesturing for the MTF agent to take his place beside the green eyed woman, as Barney directed the other three men to stand next to Ainmire, and then moved to take his place between the seventh Aetheri and the orc. 

“You’re her lover.” Airdan spoke quietly as Kandomere moved close. “By tradition only blood family would stand closer.”

“I see Barney spilled the beans…” Rowen gave Kandomere a small smile. “I hadn’t intended to involve you in this .”

“I know, and we’ll discuss that later,  cariña.” He reached out to give her hand a squeeze before letting go. He understood why she’d done it, but he was annoyed that she’d tried to exclude him from something so important. They were lovers now, as well as partners. There was no part of her life in which he didn’t intend to be involved.

“Rowen, step forward.” One of the Aetheri from the Council met her with a cup of foul smelling liquid. He inclined his head to Rowen as she took it. “The Warrior’s Bane.”

Rowen nodded, and drained the cup wincing at the taste. 

“The Warrior’s Bane limits her connection with her Triad and with her own powers.” Airdan explained quietly to Kandomere. “It will prevent her from defending herself, should they rule against her.”

Kandomere frowned. He truly did not like the sound of that.

Another of the Aetheri stepped forward. “Rowen Forbes. You have done things no Aetheri Warrior in the history of our people has done, and your abilities continue to evolve and grow stronger. As those abilities have evolved and grown so has the potential threat you present to the world.” The man paused. “You have been summoned before the council to address that threat. There are nine to speak for you, three to speak against you and three to judge you. Will you submit to the will of the council?”

“Yes.” Rowen’s voice was steady, but Kandomere could see the tension in her shoulders. 

“Let us begin.”

One by one the three Aetheri council members stepped forward and presented their arguments. They were similar to the arguments he’d heard when he had discussed the Aetheri with his superiors after her apprehension,about her potential danger and unknown abilities, but on a much more personal basis. More than once the words “freak”, “unnatural” and “monster” were thrown out like darts at a target. The general consensus with each testimony seemed to be that Rowen was a the equivalent of a rabid dog or a serial killer in hiding, a ticking time bomb whose ability to control her obviously monstrous impulses was at all times suspect, and it was obvious that the speakers would prefer to see her dead rather than run the risk of her going rogue.

Throughout the three speakers Rowen’s face remained impassive, her gaze steady on each of the speakers in turn. Kandomere knew it wasn’t anything she hadn’t heard before, but he knew it still hurt her. For his part, he found the level of vituperation directed at her infuriating. She had never, not once, in the time he had known her shown herself to be anything like the picture they were painting. She was stubborn, sarcastic and a pain in his ass at times, but she had been unfailingly loyal, honest and willing to put her life on the line over and over to protect those weaker than herself. 

When the last Aetheri stepped back, the original speaker looked to the nine men waiting to speak for Rowen. “Tradition dictates that you speak from least to greatest connection. Let Agent Lark step forth and speak.”

Lark was followed by Jones, Montehugh and Dorghu. Ainmire and Airdan were the next to speak, followed by Barney. Kandomere expected the Seer to be called forward next, but instead the Aetheri called Kandomere’s name. 

Taking a deep breath he stepped forward. “I have not known Rowen Forbes as long as some who stand in this room. I met her when she saved my life the first time. Since that night I have hunted her, partnered her, fought beside her and lived with her. I have seen her throw herself into harm’s way over and over again protecting those around her. I have seen her stabbed, shot at and very nearly blown apart. What I have never seen is her losing control. I have never seen her use one ounce more of force than necessary and I certainly have never seen her kill anyone. I have no doubt that she could, but I also have no doubt that it would be only in the greatest necessity.” Kandomere paused. “I have come to trust and care for Rowen over our time together. She is an amazing soul, and one whom I am privileged to know.”

He stepped back and Rowen’s Seer stepped forward. 

“You’ve heard my argument before.” The big man’s voice was deep and surprisingly soft. “Rowen is the best of us. She didn’t ask for what happened to her. She never wanted to be kidnapped. She never wanted to be raped and tortured. She never wanted to kill. She fought to save her life, and then she fought again to come back from a place from which no Warrior has ever returned. And she won.” Blue shook his head. “In four years, she has done everything the council has asked of her. She came back to the same city where she nearly died, to enter into a fight that she knows will get her killed. She is willingly facing agony and death to do what she feels is right. You would be lucky to be half the person Rowen is.” He paused for a second. “If you doubt her, trust me. I will offer my life as surety. Should she turn to the Darkness, I will be the one to end her life, and forfeit mine to you in her stead.”

“My life as well. I will stand as surety as well.” The words were out of Kandomere’s mouth in a moment, but he had never been more certain of anything in his life. Seconds later he heard Barney, Airdan and Dorghu all echo him.   
“No!” Rowen’s peridot eyes were suddenly darkened to nearly black and full of golden sparks. “Kill me now if you must but not them.  _ Never them. _ ” The look in those midnight eyes promised destruction, and her voice was low and deadly in a way that Kandomere had never heard before.

The Aetheri that had spoken to them walked up to Rowen. “You’ve taken the Bane. You know what that means.” 

“Yes.” Rowen nodded. Her expression was hard as stone. “I know what that means. Do it if you have the balls, but you will not threaten my family.”

“Very well.” reaching out and placing his hand on her chest. His hand glowed with orange light that was echoed by his eyes. Rowen’s body stiffened and her eyes closed. A tiny whimper escaped her mouth. At the same time the other five Aetheri did something and suddenly Kandomere couldn’t move his feet. 

Rowen’s eyes opened, staring straight at the other Aetheri. Her hand snapped up to catch the other Aetheri’s wrist. Green met orange and the orange was driven back.  For a long moment, Kandomere thought Rowen would blast the Aetheri, but then she let her hand drop to her side. The orange glow spread again, causing Rowen’s body to jerk slightly.

The room erupted into noise, but almost none of it came from Rowen. The indigo haired woman kept her voice behind gritted teeth. Her hands closed into fists so tightly that he knew her nails had to be cutting into her palms, and the few muffled sounds of pain that escaped her tore into him like daggers

Blood began dripping from Rowen’s nose. Kandomere couldn’t help fighting against the power holding him in place. They were killing Rowen, slowly and painfully, and she wasn’t fighting back. 

When she staggered and went to her knees with her attacker following her, Blue broke. Tearing off his mask, the big Aetheri went to his knees as well. “Stop. Just stop.” His whole body strained forward, hand reaching out. “Please, stop.”  

Kandomere looked at the big man, noting indigo hair, vivid sapphire eyes, and a definite family resemblance in the anguished face. This had to be one of Rowen’s brothers. 

Rowen’s eyes slid closed and blood bubbled at her lips. Blue’s eyes suddenly went dark, sapphire turning to navy. Crimson sparks began to swim in the dark blue. He surged forward, pulling away from the power holding the others fast. He caught Rowen in one arm as she slumped over, his other hand grasping the orange powered Aetheri’s wrist. “Please. I  _ know _ my sister. She is of the Light. She hasn’t fought you, though she could have stopped you at any time.  _ Please don’t do this. _ ”

“Look at yourself, Seer.” The Aetheri shook his head. “Your eyes are dark and full of fire. You hold a part of her Berserker in you, and it has changed you as well.” 

“Yes. I do. I have since the day it awoke. We are  _ twins _ . Born of the same womb. We share a bond unlike any other.” Blue answered. “If she goes to the Darkness, I will stop her, because that’s what she would want me to do. Trust  _ me  _ if you won’t trust  _ her _ . ”

Rowen’s body shuddered and jerked as she struggled to breath. She was drowning in her own blood. Kandomere fought harder against the power holding him. They were murdering Rowen in front of his eyes. He would hunt every one of them down and bring them to justice.

“Very well. Your sureties are accepted.” The Aetheri lifted his hand from Rowen’s chest, and stood. 

As the six Aetheri left the room the power holding Rowen’s friends in place dissipated. Barney and Kandomere arrived at Rowen’s side simultaneously with the others a half step behind. “Lay her flat.” Barney was already pulling Rowen out of Blue’s arms. His hands and his eyes were glowing with purple energy. 

“Barney…” Blue’s hand hovered over his sister. 

“Anything that old dropkick can do to her, I can undo. Just let me work!” Barney’s voice was curt as he responded. 

Blue sat back on his heels, his eyes fixed on Rowen’s face for a long moment before he looked to Kandomere. “Agent Kandomere.” The big Aetheri shifted enough to offer his hand. “I’m Blue, Rowen’s twin brother.” 

Kandomere took Blue’s hand slowly. “I gathered as much.” He wanted to be angry with the Seer for putting Rowen in harm’s way, but it was obvious that the other man loved his sister very deeply. Still he had to ask the question that had been lurking for so long. “How can you stand to send her out over and over again to do the things she does? How can you ask that of her?”

Blue snorted. “Have you ever tried to tell my sister what to do, Agent? I don’t ask that of her. She asks that of me.” He shook his head. “If I had my way, Rowen would be in another city entirely safe and out of danger. But she is determined to be here and do what she feels is right, and all I can do is try my best to keep her alive. That’s why I set her up so you could catch her after the Inferni burned down her hotel.”

“You expect me to believe that was all your design?” Kandomere was watching Barney and Rowen out of the corner of his eye, but his main attention was on Blue.

“Believe it or not, it was. Rowen needed your protection and assistance, but she would never have agreed to take it. She had to be backed into a corner and trapped into agreeing. Thankfully, you did your part.” Blue shrugged. 

Barney’s voice snapped everyone’s attention back to him. “She’s still out but she’s stable enough to move. Let’s get the hell out of here. It’s going to take a while to finish fixing her up, and I don’t want to spend another minute in this place.” 

“Our estate is closest.” Ainmire spoke up. “We can adjourn there for the time being.”

Blue and Kandomere reached for Rowen at the same time, but Blue was the one to pull his hands back. The Seer gave the elf a nod as he carefully gathered Rowen’s limp body into his arms and stood. 

Barney stood up, pulling his ball cap off and removing his half mask off to stuff it into his pocket. He had a sharp face, olive complexion that made his amethyst eyes that much more striking and curly dark hair. “Oye, fuck this cloak and dagger bullshit. You boys have more than earned a little trust.” He tossed a set of car keys to Montehugh. “You can follow us to the Arbelladon estate or take my car back to the MTF building.”

Barney gestured to the door as he addressed Ainmire. “Lay on, MacDuff.” 

Ainmire smiled thinly. “And damned be him who first cries hold.” 

Kandomere cradled his lover in his arms the entire ride to the Arbelladon’s mountain top estate. Her breath was still slightly labored, rasping in and out of her lungs with a wheeze that made him very nervous, and her body was not as warm against him as it should have been. 

Ainmire showed them to a bright, airy bedroom, and then Barney shooed Kandomere and Blue away brusquely but not unkindly. “The rest of this will be delicate work. I need everyone out while I concentrate.” The Australian put a hand on each man and shoved them towards the door. “I promise you two will be the first to know when I’m done.”

“Very well.” Kandomere reluctantly followed Blue as Rowen’s brother left the bedroom. They joined the rest of their group in the great room. 

“Is Rowen going to be OK, boss?” Montehugh was frowning faintly.  He had followed Kandomere to the Arbelladon estate, while Lark and Jones had gone back to the MTF building.

“Barney seems confident that she will be.” Kandomere shook his head. “We’ll know when he’s finished healing her.”

“He said he could heal her, and he will. I’ve never met a Healer that could match Barney’s skill, and this estate is built on a wild magic wellspring so he has plenty of power with which to do it.” Blue offered Montehugh a handshake. “We haven’t been introduced yet. I’m Blue, Rowen’s slightly older twin brother.” 

“Special Agent Hildebrandt Montehugh.” The two men were similar in height, though Blue’s powerful frame had not an ounce of fat apparent through his t-shirt and jeans. 

Blue continued his introductions with Lark and Jones. Ainmire and Airdan followed suit a moment later. 

Formalities out of the way, Airdan turned to the MTF agents “Would you like something to drink, gentlemen? We have water, tea, soda, coffee...” He smiled. “I’d offer something stronger but I know you’re still on company time.”

The group lapsed into a strained silence as they waited for Barney to finish working on Rowen. After some time the door to the bedroom opened and Barney emerged. His arm was around Rowen’s waist as he supported her. 

Blue beat Kandomere to her side by a few steps, pulling her into a hug. “Rowen--” Anything else he might have said left his lungs along with his breath as Rowen punched him straight in the abdomen. He staggered back slightly with a wheeze before stepping back another few steps to give Rowen space.

“You jackass! What the fuck do you think you were doing?!” Rowen’s stance was braced as she snarled at her brother. “That is why I didn’t want you, any of you, there today! It’s bad enough when all I have to worry about is my own life and who I might hurt if I went dark, but now I have to worry about the lives of the people I care about being ended because of me.” 

Blue cocked his head at Rowen. “So don’t go dark.”

Kandomere didn’t think he’d ever seen Rowen look more furious. She advanced on her brother with her fist clenched. Airdan slid between them, his hands held up.

“We did it because we love you, deirfiúr. There is  _ nothing  _ we wouldn’t do to see you safe.” The dark haired elf’s face was earnest. “Just as there’s nothing you wouldn’t do for us.” 

Rowen stared at him for a long moment as the fury in her face slowly collapsed to anguish. She took a couple steps backward that were unsteady enough for Kandomere to chance sliding his arm around her so that she didn’t fall.

“I can’t keep doing this, Airdan.” Rowen’s body was trembling as badly as her voice. “I can’t keep living like this - the dreams, the random spikes of anxiety from stupid stupid little things, the looking over my shoulder all the time, wondering if today is the day they’ll kill me, wondering if today is the day I’ll lose it and hurt someone. And now I have to worry about you on top of all that.” She shoved away from Kandomere, retreating back towards the bedroom. “I’m so tired. I just want it all to be done and over with.” 

The door closed softly behind her, but the click of the latch was loud in the stunned silence of the room. Kandomere looked around at the other men, unsurprised to see a somewhat stricken look on each face. He couldn’t say he didn’t feel something similar. He had suspected that Rowen was committing suicide of a sort in coming to Los Angeles. To hear her all but admit it in such a defeated, broken voice was a dagger to his heart. 

He wasn’t sure if following Rowen was a smart idea, but Kandomere did it anyway. The door closed behind him, and he looked around the empty bedroom. HIs eyes fell on the terrace outside the French doors, and the woman standing with her arms braced on the waist high stone wall. He crossed the intervening space to slide his arms around her waist. “Rowen .. .” He rested his cheek against her hair inhaling her woodland scent. “Perdóname. I cannot imagine what the last four years have been like for you. I cannot imagine the fear and loneliness you’ve endured. But you’re not alone anymore. I am here with you and you’re not getting rid of me.”

Rowen huffed.. “Is this where you try to convince me that everything will be alright, and that I have a bright future to live for?”

“No.” Kandomere shook his head slightly.  “This is where I tell you that you’re being a hypocrite.”

Rowen went rigid in his arms. “Excuse me?”

“I believe you heard me perfectly well,  cariña . You’re being a hypocrite.” He pulled back just enough to turn Rowen to face him. “You want us to stand by and watch while your life is threatened because it might be dangerous. You’re asking us to trust you, and let you do what you think is right, yet you’re angry with us for doing all that we can to keep you alive, for putting our own lives on the line to protect you. But you cannot tell me that you wouldn’t, that you haven’t, done exactly the same thing for us.” He looked at his lover knowingly. “What would you do if the Council threatened to kill Blue? Or Airdan? Or myself? Even if we didn’t want you to put yourself in danger? What if our positions were reversed and it was Blue out here running into danger, knowing he was going to die horribly?”

“I would burn the Council to the ground.” Rowen’s eyes went immediately dark as she snarled. 

Kandomere didn’t say a word. He just raised an eyebrow at the Aetheri.”And I would never just let him die if there was anything I could do.”

Rowen was silent for a long, long moment as she gave his words some thought. Then she began to look sheepish. “Filius canis.” She wrinkled her nose at the blue haired elf. “You’re right. I hate it, but you’re right.”  She slid her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. 

“I’m not asking you to feel happy about us putting our lives on the line for you. We won’t ever be happy with having you running towards your death. All we’re asking is that you trust us, trust our judgement, the way you’re asking us to trust you and yours.” As Rowen tipped her head up to look at him, Kandomere kissed her. “You may not see it, but you are strong and full of Light. We won’t stop you from doing what you feel is right, but we also won’t stop trying to keep you alive.”

He brushed his fingers down her cheek. “Now, let’s go let your brother and Airdan know that you understand why they did what they did, and that you’re not angry with them anymore.”


	10. Cut Him Out in Little Stars

It was late when they finally extracted themselves from Rowen’s friends and family and returned to Kandomere’s loft. Rowen headed towards the guest bedroom as she had most nights since they came back from the mountains. “Rowen.” Kandomere stopped her. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

Rowen paused to look at him. “Tonight isn’t likely to be a good night.” She shook her head. “I don’t want to keep you awake.”

“But I  _ do  _ want you to keep me awake. If you’re going to have nightmares I want to be there for you, if you need me.” He moved to take her hand. “Not just tonight, but every night. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

Rowen looked at him for a long second before nodding. “Ok. We’ll see how it goes.” She gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m going to take a shower first, and then I probably need to rest.”

She let herself linger a bit longer in the shower than she ordinarily would, but within fifteen minutes she was joining Kandomere in bed. She let him pull her into his arms, snuggling close. From there it only took a few minutes before her breathing evened out and Kandomere knew she was asleep. For him, sleep was elusive. He hadn’t yet managed to find it when Rowen thrashed in his arms, struggling against whatever demons plagued her dreams. Before he could wake her she shot up Her eyes were wild and dark and her hands came up between them wreathed in green fire.

“Rowen” Kandomere caught her hands in his own, heedless of the power dancing across her skin. “You’re safe. It’s only a dream.”

The green energy licked across his hands and down his forearms. It was a hair raising sensation, but not painful.  

Rowen blinked at him, looking from his eyes down to their hands. “What?” 

He pulled Rowen back down into his arms, and this time when she began to doze he was able to follow her into sleep.

She was up and about before he woke in the morning, but that wasn’t unusual. She had always been an early riser. He slid out of bed and padded out to the kitchen to find Rowen wearing nothing but a too large t-shirt and panties, dancing in place as she cut up fruit for breakfast.  Kandomere swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. The song had a sensual, driving rhythm, and Rowen’s body was moving to it with a sinuous grace. He was so caught up in the mesmerizing visual that it took him a second to realize that she was singing along as well. 

“I’m psycho. Voodoo. That's what they say about me. I've got you. Under my spell and, I'm Psycho. Voodoo.That's what they say about me. What will you say about me?” 

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around Rowen’s waist, and moving with her to the beat. She set the knife down, one hand moving to rest on his arms, and the other reaching up to thread gentle fingers through is hair. When the song ended, she turned in his arms to give him a hello kiss. 

“Good morning.” She smiled at him.

“Do you have anything in progress that needs your immediate attention?” Kandomere returned her kiss. 

“No… I was just going to do fruit and oatmeal for breakfast, and I haven’t started the oatmeal yet.” Rowen’s smile became wicked. “Why? Planning on distracting me?”

“Yes.” Kandomere pressed her against the counter and kissed her again. “I am.”

Rowen pushed him back with her hands on his chest before grabbing his hand. “Well come on then. Let’s get distracted.” She headed for the bedroom, towing her lover willingly along. In the bedroom again, Rowen stripped out of her t-shirt before holding her faintly glowing hands out to Kandomere. He took her hands, groaning slightly as the energy raced across him. His nerve endings came awake with the tingle of power, and the link between them flared to life. The green eyed Aetheri’s hands found the waistband of his sleep pants, shoving them down his legs to pool around his feet before she urged him to stretch out on the bed. There was something incredibly graceful and predatory in the way that she crawled up the bed, over the length of his body. Her hands trailed energy across his skin in patterns of veridian, gold and silver. The smirk she gave him was positively sinful before she turned her attention to driving him completely out of his mind. Kandomere fisted his hands the the covers as his toes curled. 

“Rowen! Gods!” 

The only drawback to the connection with her lover was that feeling how much he wanted her made holding on to her own control difficult. Still, Rowen teased him until he was writhing on the bed before she moved up to straddle him. She leaned down to kiss him, long and slow before shifting to join their bodies. She slid onto him with the same torturous slowness, until he was fully sheathed in her heat. 

Rowen couldn’t say which of them began to move first or if they both started moving at the same time, There was no separation between them in that moment. There was nothing but the building pleasure as their bodies rocked together and their hands and lips explored. 

Kandomere sat up to wrap his arms around Rowen’s waist, nibbling down her neck to her shoulder. Rowen groaned and tightened around him. The spike of pleasure made him bite harder than he had intended. The sharp tang of blood hit his tongue and he pulled back. Rowen’s eyes were dark and full of golden flickers, but her lips curved in a heated smile. She leaned in, kissing the join of his neck and shoulder, in the exact same place he’d nipped her. He tipped his head to the side, knowing she could feel the invitation through their link. He could feel her lips curl in another smile against his skin before her sharp teeth nipped at his skin, drawing blood.  She pulled back to kiss him, tongue tangling with his. As she did their link expanded and suddenly he was really in her head. He could feel more than just what she felt physically, but he could feel her emotions as well. 

“Rowen…” Kandomere growled his lover’s name. Green and gold fire licked across their skin, leaving a tingling trail in its wake.  He slid his hands down her arms, letting himself fall back to the bed again. Where his hands moved across Rowen’s skin the verdant power picked up swirls and flickers of lucent silver. 

Rowen’s back arched, a wrecked whimper escaping her throat. Kandomere’s fingers slid to the juncture of her thighs, finding her clit, and she came apart around him. “Kandomere!”

The force of her orgasm washed across both of them through the bond, touching off Kandomere’s own.  

The rest of the day when they finally made it out of bed was spent enjoying quiet time in each other’s company. They lounged on the couch together, danced a bit after dinner, made love again and then fell into a deep sleep in each other’s arms. 

* * *

 

Sunday started out too early. Kandomere was awakened by the ringing of his phone, to find himself alone in bed. He walked out to the living room to find Rowen curled up in a chair, staring out of the window. He moved to drop a kiss on her hair. “Good morning, mi alma. That was Montehugh. There’s been an incident.”

Rowen rose and gave him a proper good morning kiss. "Alright."

She headed to the guest room and Kandomere headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. He reached for his gorget, and paused. He traced the inscription "Elves above all. Above all Elves."  Before meeting Rowen he’d never really considered what the elaborate piece of silver symbolized. He had considered himself one of the good guys, but he had also never questioned his superiority over everyone that wasn’t an elf. It was a point of view that he knew the Aetheri wouldn't share, and one he suspected she wouldn't tolerate either. Picking up the item, he had slid it into his jewelry case.  If he was serious about making a life with his green eyed lover then he needed to show it. It was time to make some changes, and this was as good a place as any to start.  


When he returned to the living room, Rowen was dressed and waiting on him with a muffin and a travel mug of coffee. Handing them to him, she picked up her own. "Let's go."

It was a very long day. A hostage situation and standoff against a man armed with a magical weapon, which finally ended with Rowen losing her patience and knocking the suspect through a wall with a blast of power. The hostages escaped with minor injuries. The suspect, on the other hand, would be spending a great deal of time in the hospital. 

Between the wrap up of the incident, and the resulting paperwork it was well after dark when Rowen knocked on his office door.

”Hey… I’ve got something I have to take care of this evening. I don’t know how long it will take, so don’t wait on me for dinner when you get home. I was just going to reheat the lasagna leftovers. There should be salad in the fridge too, and the roasted brussels sprouts.” 

“Do you want company?” Kandomere looked up at the Aetheri.   
“Nah… there’s no need for that. It’s just some personal business.” There was something sad in her eyes, though the rest of her face gave nothing away.

“Are you sure?”  

“Yeah.” Rowen nodded. “I’d better go. Things to do.”

He watched Rowen disappear into the stairwell before a sudden thought and fear for her life propelled him out of his office to follow. He would not put it past her to sneak off without him if she knew her fate was at hand.

Rowen’s errand took her down to the area of Los Angeles known for a homeless population almost as large as the infamous Skid Row. She parked her bike near the entrance to a crowded alley, taking a moment to speak to the homeless man in his tent on the corner. Then she disappeared down the dark, humanity clogged passage.  

Kandomere parked his car, making his way into the alley a bit behind her, trying to stay unnoticed. He could see her stop and kneel next to a homeless man who was slumped against the wall of the building. She shrugged off her backpack and set it beside her. The wind through the alley carried Rowen’s wild smell and the smell of sickness and death. The man she was with was dying.

“Hey…” Rowen reached out to take the man’s hand. “How is it today?”

“Bad, angel. It’s really bad.”  The man struggled to sit up straighter, taking Rowen’s hand in both of his. “It’s time, angel. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure, Moshe? You know what you’re asking.” Rowen’s voice sounded odd to Kandomere’s sensitive ears. “I can make the block stronger....”

“I know what I’m asking. And I’m sure. I’m in pain. Don’t make me suffer any longer.” Moshe turned a gaunt, pallid face up to Rowen. “Please, angel, I’m asking for mercy.”

Rowen met his gaze for a long moment. “Alright. You have it. Stretch out for me.”  She helped the man to lie full length on the ground. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a wooden box, which she opened and set beside her.

“Sing me to sleep, angel? I’d like to hear you sing again.” Moshe’s voice was wistful. 

“Of course.” Rowen nodded. She took Moshe’s left hand in her own, and began to sing in a voice like honeyed velvet. Kandomere recognized the song from her playlist, but he had never heard her actually sing it before. What he could see of Moshe’s face reflected his own transfixion. 

As the song trailed off into silence, Rowen reached out, trailing one purple and green glowing finger across Moshe’s forehead. “Sleep, and be free, Moshe Kershen.”  His eyes slid closed and his face went slack. Rowen’s hand moved to his chest, the glow spreading across her palm as she laid it over his heart. After a moment, the glow began to spread across the man in front of her, and he disintegrated into flecks of glowing dust. Rowen cupped her hands, drawing the luminescent particles into a loose ball between her palms. Another careful movement had the substance tipping into the wooden box in a sparkling fall like water in the sunlight. When the last of the dust was contained, Rowen closed the box. She laid her hand on the container, her head bowing briefly. 

As Rowen placed the box back in her backpack, Kandomere slipped back out of the alley, returning to his car. She got back on her bike and headed off again. It didn’t take him long to determine that she was heading for Topanga State Park. Eventually she pulled off at the small parking lot that marked one of the park’s trailheads.  

He was hard pressed to keep her in sight as she headed up the trail. In fact he almost missed it when she cut off the trail, heading up the mountain in the darkness. She had no flashlight, relying solely on her acute night vision and the full moon to lead her up the slope.  Coming to an overlook with a view of a secluded valley, Rowen paused to kneel and take the wooden box out of the backpack again. The remains were still glowing softly as she called them out of the box again, to float above her palms. As Kandomere watched from the shadows she stood, holding her hands out in front of her, and began to sing again. The haunting melody was in a language he didn’t recognize at all.  As she sang, the luminescent dust began to spiral up from her hands, rising to the night sky like flecks of jewel in a whirlwind. 

He couldn’t say what drew him out of the darkness, but the elf found himself crossing the space to stand beside the Aetheri, watching the last dance of a dying man in sparks across the sky.

Rowen let the final notes of the song trail off and dropped her hands. She watched what was left of Moshe Kershen dissipate across the night sky, and the moon light glinted silver off the few tears clinging to her eyelashes. 

“You followed me.” She looked over at Kandomere. It wasn’t a question.

“You sounded upset, mi alma.” He shrugged and reached over to lace one of his hands with hers. “It concerned me. I thought--”

“You thought I was sneaking off for the final time… ducking you so you wouldn’t be there when it happened.” Rowen understood what he wasn’t exactly saying, because she’d already considered that likely future. “Not an invalid concern.” She shook her head. “I wish I could tell you that I wouldn’t ever do that, but I won’t lie to you.”

Kandomere looked up at the blackness of the night sky. “Was he Aetheri?”

“Moshe? No.” Rowen shook her head. “Just someone I met and befriended when I first arrived in LA this time. He was a homeless veteran, dying of osteosarcoma that had metastasized to his liver and lungs. I’ve been doing my best to keep him pain free, but there’s only so much I could do.” Her voice held sorrow. Kandomere gave her hand a small squeeze. “I promised him that when the time came I would honor the ways of my people and give him mercy. Sharing enough power with him to give him the same exequies an Aetheri would be given was just the right thing to do. He served his country with courage and honor, and his country failed him in the end. I couldn’t do anything about that, but I could honor him as he deserved.” 

Kandomere turned Rowen to face him, a little taken aback once again at the size of the Aetheri's heart and the depth of her compassion. He wiped the tracks of the tears from her face with his thumbs. “You never cease to amaze me, Rowen Forbes.” He kissed her. “Now, let’s go home. I have it on good authority that there’s lasagna waiting on us.”


	11. Bless Me Now With Your Fierce Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy outside of the realms of writing but I finally had a chance to update. :)

He met the Rowen that the Aetheri Council feared on a Tuesday as they followed up on a tip about the sale of a magical artifact.  He had seen the Berserker, but he had never seen the murderous rage that had atomized Rowen’s attackers four years before. Not until they were trapped in a warehouse full of explosive chemicals and his men were bleeding and dying around them.

Rowen’s hands and forearms glowed with verdant energy, and it seemed that every block and strike opened a new wound on her opponent. Where she attacked great bloody gashes appeared, and yet each time one of his men took a hit, Rowen was somehow there, her glowing touch healing wounds that should have been mortal. As he watched one of the Inferni sank his knife into an agent’s throat. Rowen was there before the agent could even fall, one glowing hand wrapping about the agent’s neck while the other wrapped around the Inferni’s wrist. The elf screamed, a high terrible sound as he withered under her hand. Rowen released the now whole agent, and slammed her now free hand into the center of the Inferni’s chest. There was a crunching sound and the elf flew across the cleared space to land unmoving on the concrete. From where he stood Kandomere could see the elf’s rib cage was deformed, white spikes of ribs sticking up around a concave indentation and his flesh was shrunken.  He looked back in time to see Rowen turn to grab another Inferni. She ducked under the female’s guard and came up with her hand around her opponent’s throat, and the elf withered beneath her touch. She yanked her hand back and a spray of crimson followed. From that point Kandomere lost track of Rowen as he battled for his life against the next Inferni who attacked him. So focused was he on the fight that he missed the puddle of blood until he was slipping in it. The inferni took advantage of the distraction to drive him down and back against the barrels. He caught his opponent’s arm just as the other elf drove a knife towards his throat. It drew a thin line of blood and the Inferni jerked. Blood bubbled up at the other elf’s lips. He staggered, falling limply to the ground, revealing the Aetheri who was behind him. She was smiling as she held her hand up in front of her. The heart in her grasp pulsed once, and again, before flaring green and trickling away as ash. She was painted with blood. Her arms were soaked crimson to the elbows with it. Her gold flecked eyes were so dark there was no hint of green. The other Inferni lay torn and discarded on the floor behind her. Their shriveled bodies were ripped apart, flesh shredded like so much tissue paper. Some of the task force were down among them, but all of his men were still alive, if injured. There was blood everywhere, coagulating in puddles and sprays across the space.

Kandomere looked back at his lover. She was so familiar and yet so alien all at once as she held out a blood soaked hand to him. This was a Berserker covered in the blood of her enemies, a predator who took had literally ripped the life from her opponents, draining them of energy and breaking their bodies beyond repair. And yet, she had still saved lives, using her power to heal mortal wounds, even as the battle had raged around them. He could see why the other Aetheri might fear this force of destruction that she could become, but something in those midnight eyes called to him. He took her hand, letting her pull him upright. Energy washed in a tingling, healing flood up his arm. His blood sang in response, and he didn’t think he’d ever been so drawn to another person in his life, nor wanted someone as badly as he wanted Rowen at that moment. She was fierce, elemental and beautiful. She let go of his hand. Verdant energy burned the blood from her hands and she moved to the first of the injured, healing one after another until no wounds were left.

Some time later, debriefing done, and evidence collected, Rowen utilized the locker room showers at the MTF building to shower off, changing into her backup clothes once she had washed the rest of the blood away. She was a little shaky, and more than a bit sick to her stomach. She had literally sucked the life from her opponents in order to heal her teammates. It was a bastardization of the Healer’s gift, and not something she had ever even imagined doing before that moment. But tt wasn’t just the thought of what she’d done. It was the thought of having to go out and face the team and her lover. None of them had ever seen the monster that lived in her head before, but that cat was well and truly out of the bag now. She lingered in the locker room, dreading the moment when she’d have to walk out and see the fear, and judgement in their eyes. Not that she could blame them. She had ripped six people apart in a matter of minutes, draining the life from them as she did, and she knew she’d do it again to defend the people she’d come to care about since starting to work with the MTF.  Rowen stared at her reflection in the mirror and tried to remind herself that whatever happened it would only be temporary. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders and left the shelter of the locker room. Walking back into the bullpen, she slowed as the team turned to face her. She braced for the recriminations and then stopped dead as they began to clap.

“What?” The look of puzzlement on Rowen’s face made Lark laugh.

“Don’t look so surprised.” He moved to clap Rowen on the shoulder. “You’re the woman of the hour. Without you, every last person this room would be dead right now. Hell, you healed half of us from fatal wounds without even breaking stride.”

“You’re not… afraid of me?” She looked at her friend.

“Well, you are one scary bitch, but you’re our scary bitch and for that we’re very glad. Everyone in this room has skills that make them dangerous. You just happen to take the cake in that area. And no one here is going to judge you or think less of you for that.” Lark motioned towards the conference room with his chin. “There’s food in the conference room. We know you need to eat after spending a lot of energy, so we went and got takeout from that Mexican restaurant down the street.”

* * *

 

The next couple of months were a mix of hectic activity and a gossamer tranquility. In between saving Ward and Jacoby yet again, and handling operations and missions for both the MTF and the Aetheri council they were building a partnership that was a revelation for Kandomere. He had never had a relationship that was so comfortable, and yet so challenging all that once. Rowen’s simple preferences shoved him out of his comfort zone with regularity. He couldn’t fall back on the familiar standard of fancy dates and expensive gifts with Rowen. She had no interest in Michelin starred restaurants, couture fashion and diamond jewelry. It made him revise his tactics and explore activities and places that he had never considered before. 

One Saturday they had spent half the day wandering almost lost in a sprawling two story maze of an antique emporium. He had acquired a beautiful wild rose sculpted delicately from various types and colors of semi-precious stones. It reminded him of the tattoo that graced his lover’s back. Rowen had acquired two old leather bound books from a hidden library deep in the store, and a painting that he hadn’t seen her even looking at. In fact he didn’t even know she had purchased it until it was delivered to the loft and she gave it to him. It was a gorgeous work, and he hung it proudly in his living space. The stark winter scene featured a white Victorian farmhouse surrounded by forest and rolling meadow, with a red barn to the side, and a flock of geese flying overhead. After their perambulation through the antique emporium, Rowen had drug him to a hole in the wall Ethiopian restaurant. The exterior of the strip mall where it was located had been far less than confidence inspiring but the food had been absolutely fantastic. When he’d said as much Rowen had beamed. “My brothers and I love to find hole in the wall restaurants wherever we go… You get some of the absolute best food that way.”

Remembering that and her joy at being outdoors at his retreat, on another day he’d taken her to a tiny Thai restaurant, and then to one of the larger botanical gardens. Rowen’s smile had been blinding. She had proved to be a font of information on any and every plant about which he might ask, and the way her eyes lit up as she spoke was beautiful to see. 

Another evening she'd insisted they play miniature golf in a ridiculous indoor course. It had been a glow in the dark course, lit only by black lights, with reactive paint on the balls, clubs and the outline of the course. He’d been surprised to enjoy himself at all, much less as much as he had. In retaliation he’d bought her one of the couture dresses and hauled her to dinner and dancing at an exclusive club. She had been stunning, and he had seen more than a few envious stares. 

There had been silly gifts snuck in among his things, like the white coffee mug that had shown up on his desk. The sharply lined print on the side had proclaimed “The Tears of My Enemies.” When he’d walked into the conference room with the mug in hand, Rowen had raised her mug, which read “Black as my Heart” in white text on black ceramic, in salute. There had been short rambles to used book stores, a random craft fair, and hikes through the hills. There had been lunches and dinners in unusual little restaurants, and a wholly interesting trip to a tiny state park in Malibu based entirely around the Adamson House. The grounds were a small but well maintained botanical garden and the house was full of gorgeous hand painted frescoes and decorative inlaid mosaics made from Malibu Pottery tile, from a tile Persian rug to bathrooms completely covered in brightly colored ceramics. There had even been one evening out with the team at a karaoke bar of all places. Rowen had met him there, wearing a t-shirt printed with a pink, purple and blue flower crowned skull. Bold print above and below the skull proclaimed “Bisexual Badass”.  Unlike Rowen, he hadn’t participated in the karaoke, but he had found himself relaxed and laughing with his men in a way that had never happened before. 

The rest of their free evenings had been spent simply spending quiet time together, and those evenings were quickly becoming a favorite of his. If they were going to be in late, they would swing by one of Rowen’s list of little known eateries on their commute and pick up take out, or they would reheat leftovers.  On evenings they were going to be in early he’d fallen into the habit of assisting her in making dinner. They would eat, and do the washing up together as well. After that they might dance, or simply settle onto the couch for a while. Rowen wasn’t hugely into television, though she would watch certain shows and movies. She preferred to put on music and read or sketch with a cup of spiced tea nearby. They were almost always touching at those times. Rowen would depending on how she felt, snuggle into his side, sit with her legs draped across his lap, or her head pillowed on his thigh, or alternatively with his head pillowed on hers while she ran her fingers through his hair. Most nights they made love before falling asleep in each other’s arms, and the sex was always incredible. 

Fall had come with the colors of the leaves, if not with the temperatures, and the local Latin American and Hispanic community were celebrating Dia de los Muertos when the fragile peace was shattered.  

Rowen woke to the tingling heat of her amulet against her skin. She wrapped a hand around it, letting her mind open to her Seer. She could see where she needed to go and what she needed to do in her head, a mix of images, knowledge and words. 

_ The Inferni are in the building. There is a Bright with a Wand present.They’re conducting a greater ritual. The police will be the blood sacrifice. It will put them far nearer to the return of the Dark Lord, if they complete the ritual. Don’t let the elf go with you. He won’t survive if he does, and he will be needed. I love you, little sister. _

There was a slight tremor to the final contact that made Rowen’s stomach drop. This was it. This was the time she ran in and didn’t come back out.  _ I love you too, big brother.  _ She didn’t know if he would get the words, but she knew their bond would carry the feeling.

Rowen looked at the elf lying next to her in bed. She didn’t want to go. She had known that their relationship was only going to make things harder, but she hadn’t really anticipated how much. She was finally happy, with someone who treasured every part of her, and she didn’t want to give that up. She wanted to stay and to live. She took a deep breath and let the detachment of the Berserker slide over her like an icy blanket. She had a duty to fulfill.  She slid out from under the covers and stood. “Shh… it’s early yet.” She leaned over to kiss Kandomere softly as he stirred. “Go back to sleep.” She added a tiny bit of power to make sure he did in fact fall back asleep and stay that way. She carried her clothing quietly into the living room and got dressed before making her way to the parking garage. Jamming her helmet on her head she peeled out of the garage on her bike. She was racing against the clock tonight.

Rowen ran down a corridor of the building her Seer had directed her to, following the feel of magic as it grew stronger. She wasn’t going to make it in time. Summer colored fire began licking along her arms as she called on her power. She judged the feel of the power she was running towards and decided to take a shortcut. Her own power formed a wedge in front of her as she simply went full pelt at the wall in her way. The drywall exploded in front of her and she was skidding into the room square between the cops and the Inferni.  “Ward! Jacoby! Get out!” She had just enough time to brace herself for the power that slammed into her, but it still staggered her. She had never absorbed power directly from a wand before, and it hurt like a bitch. She was fairly certain she felt a rib or two crack from the physical impact of the power. Rowen’s eyes blazed with midnight fire. She advanced on the Inferni. She absorbed hit after hit, and her power lashed back out over and over again. With each hit verdant energy ran across Rowen’s body, until she glowed like a green-gold fire, and with each lash of power a body exploded into red mist. The floor was slick with blood by the time Rowen was standing toe to toe with the Bright and his wand.  

“Don’t!” The yell drew Rowen’s attention and a glance at the pair of overly heroic idiots showed that they hadn’t gotten the Hell out of Dodge, because of course they wouldn’t. She snarled as the Bright tried to cast past her at the cops. Her right hand shot out, grabbing the wand. At the same time she threw her left hand out, a ball of green light streaking at Ward and Jacoby. It formed a spherical glowing green shield around them, and then Rowen blasted the shield through the wall. They’d be bruised, battered and feeling like they’d gone down a rocky hill in a barrel, but at least they’d be alive.

The power of the wand flooded into Rowen’s body like lava. Every cell was on fire. She couldn’t contain it all. She was burning from the inside out. Giving herself over to the power she threw her head back and let go.

There was a long long moment where nothing happened, and then the building exploded. A green and gold fireball punched upwards into the sky, and the building began to collapse inward.

* * *

 

Kandomere shot straight up in bed with a gasp. He stared in completely shock at the green, gold and silver fire licking up and down his arms. It wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t comfortable either. A second later the power winked out, leaving him suddenly cold and feeling terribly terribly empty. “Rowen?!” He called out, rolling out of bed, and racing for the living room. The room was empty and silent, but his desk light was on. Just under it in the pool of light was one of the violently pink Post-it notes that he suspected Rowen kept just to annoy him. He approached the note with dread, as though it were an explosive device with a hair trigger. He couldn’t bring himself to pick it up to read it. The six words on the tiny pink square slammed into him like a knife to the heart.

“Forgive me. I love you. Goodbye.”

He couldn’t help the broken, animal sound that welled up from his chest. She had done it. She had left him behind and crept away to meet her death. He rushed back to the bedroom, scrambling to put on the first clothes that came to hand. He had to find her. He was calling Montehugh even as he eschewed the lift as too slow. He threw himself recklessly down flight after flight of stairs and slammed into the parking garage at a dead run. 

Montehugh had called the team together as soon as he’d gotten off the phone with his boss, and by the time Kandomere arrived most of them were already on site and trying to determine where the Aetheri might have gone.  Montehugh didn’t think he had ever seen the normally collected elf look so far from composed as he paced, waiting on something, anything the team could find. 

Just as Lark let out a shout of “Got it!”, Kandomere staggered. Silver power, shot through with emerald and sapphire, clouded his gaze and flickered against his skin. 

_ Everything was dark. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not. All she could feel was pain, and a slow creeping weakness. It was hard to breathe. She thought she might be bleeding. Would she suffocate, she wondered, or slowly bleed to death? She wondered which would be better, or if it really mattered. She hoped Jacoby and Ward were safe, and that Kandomere didn’t hold the betrayal of trust against her too much. The thought of her elven lover twisted her heart with pain that wasn’t physical. Oh, she hurt. She couldn’t get enough oxygen, even as her body struggled for air. Panic clouded her mind, and she tried to rein it in. She knew she was making it harder than it needed to be. All she had to do was stop fighting, and it would be over soon. It was so cold. She didn’t want to go.  _

“No! Don’t go. Don’t go!” The thread of power broke as Montehugh touched his shoulder, and Kandomere found himself on his knees. His hand and arm were flung out into thin air, as though he could hold Rowen to life, if only he could reach out far enough. His chest heaved with the breath she hadn’t been able to draw.  He could still feel her, broken and dying, but the feeling was fading away. 


End file.
